If I Howl, Answer Me
by nicci'weezy
Summary: An ordinary day at work takes a drastic turn when the hospital is flooded with car accident victims. Or are they? Naruto finds himself caring for a raven haired man, one that suddenly ups and walks out of the hospital. All his injuries gone. Naruto might've just forgotten about it, but that bastard insisted on pulling him into a world he thought never existed. SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it!**

**A/N: I just really wanted to write this. It came to me out of nowhere, so I hope you like it. I needed something to help clear my writersblock. FUTURE YAOI ALERT. Stay away if you no likey. Review!**

"—_Uzumaki! You are needed in emergency room 2, stat! Code blue. Mr. Uzumaki_—!" The urgent voice of the receptionist at the front desk rang through the hospital. "

Naruto Uzumaki, resident under supervision, looked up from the instant Ramen he was currently enjoying, alone. With noodles hanging out of his mouth, he frowned. Why would anyone need him for a code blue? The blaring voice grew more frantic and he jumped from his table, spilling the cup and all its contents. "Fuck!" He started to clean it up but the paging continued—forcing him to leave the break room and fly down the hall. As he ran, his mind fell behind him, so there was no way he was in the least bit mentally ready for what he had been called for.

As Naruto finished down the flight of stairs that led to the hospitals emergency floor, reality was fast to crash down on him. Of course, he heard hell before he saw it. Opening the door, he saw something he would probably never forget. People everywhere—on stretchers and being carried in shaking arms— bloodied and literally dying. The floor was way past its capacity levels. Shouts and demands were being thrown wall to wall, screams and panicked wails from the uninjured who had managed to sneak in. The injured loitered around, some able to move were helping the less fortunate, some staring off into nothing as they sat on the floor. Fights were even raging between those who could manage. Usual bright blue eyes had darkened into frantic and worried ones, taking in all that was surrounding him. Death. "Granny!" He called, frozen in his spot.

A very busty blonde with blood smeared over her left cheek and all across her jacket, looked up. Tsunade was trying to break up a fight between two of the patients. She scowled upon meeting his scared features, "Naruto!" She was in front of him instantly. She took hold of the front of his shirt, almost lifting him completely off the ground. "I understand you're still not completely licensed to practice, but we need you! You see that man—" She motioned to a man who was lying in a reddened stretcher. "—Do _not_ let him die!" She shoved him toward the needy man.

He nodded quickly and hurried to start pushing the stretcher, "What the hell happened!" He yelled to anyone with an answer. He began maneuvering through the other stretchers and people.

"Huge car accident!"

"Highway 23, just outside Suna!"

These people were from _Suna_? It was bad enough for them to be rushed to Konoha? With his heart weighting down on him even more, Naruto rushed the man toward a room. Finally finding one— already occupied with two other moaning victims— he grabbed an IV and hooked it up to his first real patient. The man jerked away and the blonde panicked, did he do something wrong? "Shhh, you're in the hospital. I'm Naruto and... and..." Finally, he looked down at the man he was trying to save. His skin was pale contrasting sharply with the blood oozing from his right shoulder and right leg. His hair was as dark as midnight with a blue ting, flattened by wet blood. But even in this battered state, the blonde knew this was a gorgeous man. "And... I'm going to save your life!" The raven seemed to relax at that.

The resident quickly fastened the rest of the necessary equipment to the man before examining his wounds. The cut on his thigh wasn't deep but his shin was fractured, although it wasn't bad. The one on his shoulder was deep and still had glass lodged in it, that would be the first thing to take care of. After propping the stretcher up against the bed, Naruto dawned his gloves and mask, took a deep breath, and set to work removing the glass.

No. That wasn't glass. Holding a piece in front of his widened eyes he saw what it was— _silver_. His shoulder was filled with _silver_! With his earlier confidence fading, the blonde spun around to yell at the other doctors sharing the room, "Please! Someone get—get Sakura in here!" This was too big of a task for him. This man was broken, bleeding, poisoned, beautiful— he wasn't certified for this. "Please!"

"Naruto!" Serious jade eyes looked up from his patient. Gaara was gritting his teeth, his gaze heated, "It's up to you. Sakura, Shizune, and Tsunade are all taking care of way more people than us! You want to be a doctor? You can do this! Save his life." Then he turned away from his closest friend, letting his harsh but true words sink in.

For three seconds, the resident was frozen. Then he turned back to the dying raven and set back to work. Gaara was right. There wasn't going to be anyone to save him this time, he had to do it. Gently picking out each piece of silver, Naruto couldn't help but wonder what kind of car he had been in. From the looks of it, it was really pure silver sunken deep within this poor man.

He didn't know how much time had passed, but finally, Naruto had managed to remove every ounce of silver. Rummaging through the drawers next to bed, he produced the proper items to clean the wound and proceeded to do so. Finishing that, the blonde paused. Did he have to sew it up now? He had always been bad at stitching, too tedious of a task for him. Should he attend to the leg first? "Oh, God!" He yelled and decided to sew up the shoulder first.

All the time this was going on, he could still hear people who weren't getting the right attention. Their cries for help and whining voices rang straight to the blondes heart, almost pushing him to tears. Over their calls, he could make out Tsunade's booming voice and at a lighter degree Shizune's, both barking out order while juggling several lives no doubt. People were running past the door to his room, some randoms stopped to peek in and see what was going on. Naruto wanted to scream at every nosy person who shouldn't be poking around at a time like this. But he had to focus on his task.

Two hours later, the resident was done with the stitching. He sighed and wiped his face. Then, not missing a beat, he moved to handle the leg. However, he noticed the cut was on the inside of the mans thigh. Cursing in his mind, the blonde reached up to unbutton the pants and slid them down. As soon as his hand brushed the button, a pale hand rose up and snatched his wrist. Blue eyes flew up only to be met with pools of black—

No! _Red_. The mans eyes were flaming red, and he glared down at Naruto, anger evident. He reached up to his face and snatched off the gas mask. His teeth snapped together, sharp and deadly. "_Get off me_." His words were icy and pierced right to Naruto's core.

Despite that, the blonde spoke, "B-but, sir! You're seriously injured. Y-you can't move right—"

"Watch me!" The raven snapped and removed all the wires from his body, preparing to move from the stretcher. The blonde pressed his hands to the mans chest, trying to get him to lay back down. But the man again grabbed onto Naruto's wrist, easily prying it away and pushing the blonde hard enough to make him fall to the ground.

"Shit!" Naruto gasped when he fell. He looked up at the man as he moved to stand. Stand! Blue eyes moved from the threatening face and down to his right leg. Completely healed. "Your shin! It should have a f-frac..." He found that he was unable to finish his sentence.

"Fr-fr-fracture. My leg should have a fracture, idiot." The raven mocked him, his face churning into a smirk. Naruto whipped his head over to Gaara and Temari, who were also seeing this man get off his stretcher perfectly fine. The blonde scrambled to his feet, fists clenched.

"I don't care if you miraculously healed! You still need to rest." Naruto said in his most controlled voice. How dare this bastard try to leave— in the middle of recovering! Over his dead body! "Get your ass back on that stretcher!" He demanded.

"Make me." Came the smug response. The resident could see the sharp teeth leering at him through the ravens grin, his red eyes holding amusement. That was it! Naruto charged.

Down the hall, a similar looking raven managed to make his way from his doctors grasps. "Sir, please come back!"

"I assure you, I am fine. Thank you." Itachi waved back at the very confused woman, making his way down the hall, sniffing deeply. At first, all he smelt was blood and paralyzing fear flooding through the hospital, then he caught whiff of the foolish man he was looking for. He started to sprint down the corridors, only to have to stop to growl at the members who were engaged in fights. They whined deep in their throats and moved away from their opponents then rushed from the hospital, startling the nurses and doctors. Itachi started to run again.

Skidding to a halt in the doorway, "Sasuke!" His voice could only be described as a furious growl and his eyes sprung to a red color at the scene he saw. His younger brother was pinning a blonde haired doctor to the bed, his hands around his tan neck, canines perfectly visible. A redheaded doctor was fighting against his back, trying to get him to let go. Unacceptable. "We need to leave, now!" Another growl ripped itself from Itachi's usually calm voice.

Slowly, very slowly, Sasuke released his hold— throwing a glare at the redhead. "I wasn't going to kill him." Naruto sat up and coughed, with a glare of his own. "Hn."

"B-bastard." The blonde croaked at the ravens—Sasuke's— retreating figure.

With one more smirk over his shoulder, Sasuke and Itachi vanished from the doorway. Gaara rushed back to his now stable patient and Naruto caught his breath.

The blonde then shook his head, clearing his head and ran into the hallway, yelling that he was ready to take another patient. But he couldn't help but notice, the amount of patients had been cut clean in half.

-Line Break-

"You shouldn't have done that. Not only could he know, but it seems he could be—"

"An idiot like that? It's not him and he knows nothing."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Anyway, ask him to help us."

"What? Why do _I_ have to do it?"

"Because you tried to kill him, now have a _special_ kind of bond." Itachi grinned.

"Hn." Came Sasuke's reply. He would ask the dobe, and he would ensure an agreement.

**A/N: So... That's that. I don't really know if I want to continue this, but I wanted to make Naruto a doctor and Sasuke supernatural again and I did. If I do continue this though, I will not be abandoning my other stories! So, review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it!**

**A/N: Well, since there was so much positive feedback, here's chapter two. Guess I will continue. Please review. Special thanks to all who reviewed the first chapter, means a lot to me guys!**

72 hours. It took _72 hours_. It took 72 hours for Konoha Hospital to stabilize every patient that had been brought in from the Highway 23 accident in Suna. Only 3 died of the 29 that had came to the hospital. Although, only 15 had stayed to receive full treatment, the rest had vanished after minor attention.

_Too many numbers_, Naruto groaned as he rode the elevator to the lobby. Walking out he have a lazy wave to the receptionist, who had urgently announced that he would have to take part in the healing process three days ago. "Hey, Ino."

The pale blonde headed woman had nearly gnawed off every single one of her finely filed nails. At least she felt something, "H-hey, Naruto! Is everything okay up there?" Once she received a tired nod from the other blonde, she visibly relaxed. "Goodnight, Naruto."

He hoped he mumbled a reply, but he didn't really feel like worrying too much. Finally making it to the parking lot, he noticed exhaustion was slowly being taken over by hunger. He scowled, his stomach was completely irrational.

Jumping in his orange generic car—that was _oh_ so good on gas— his blue eyes wandered around to see what was close to eat. There was a McDonalds across the street. Good enough. The blonde rubbed his eyes to keep himself awake, then cranked his car and proceeded to drive too slowly to the fast food joint. Then he realized... The drive thru line was incredibly long. The sit down part was already closed. For some reason, this really pissed Naruto off. After three very long days at work, dealing with a physco raven headed man, being thrown up on twice, he couldn't even get a _goddamn_ McDouble? Naruto turned his cars radio on, then cursed his life to hell and back a couple times.

By the time the almost-doctor had acquired his feast, he was beyond frustrated. He drove to his complex, trudged up the stairs to his two-bedroom one-bath apartment and slammed the door behind himself. After taking a deep breath, he sat on his couch and ate whatever he had ordered. Finished, he looked at the clock; it was only midnight.

"God," The blonde shut off all the lights in his apartment. He had been given two days off and he was going to waste one of them sleeping. With his stomach hushed, Naruto completed his day by falling flat onto the orange and blue comforter of his twin-sized bed. He smiled, it felt good to be home.

-Line Break-

"Where the fuck is he?" A very irritated Uchiha growled to himself. He took a deep breath of the night air, no traces of the idiot at all. The blonde didn't just disappear out of nowhere, but he had no trail. How was it that the dobe couldn't be tracked? Like his scent had been wiped away. Sasuke snapped his teeth even tighter together. This meant—_no_! The raven wouldn't start thinking like that. He eyed the hospital from where he squat upon a telephone pole, someone would have to know in there.

Leaping down, Sasuke landed gracefully on two feet, straightened his jacket and walked through the front door. Again, he sniffed. Ahh, there was the faint scent of the blonde. All earlier doubts vanished as the raven walked up to the front desk. He eyed the blonde woman who suddenly straightened up as he came into view, "Hello, how are you?" Might as well charm the woman.

"Much better now, sir." She smiled suggestively at him, flipping her long blonde ponytail over her shoulder, "And you?"

"Actually, I'm not doing so well." Sasuke put on a slight pout and watched her eat it up. "I'm looking for someone and just can't seem to find him. Can you help me, miss?"

"Oh, of course! But visiting hours are long over." Ino said slowly, not wanting to disappoint the dangerously handsome stranger. "But if you give me his name, I can tell you what room he's staying in and you can come back at 10 a.m. tomorrow." Then her smile turned sly, "And after you visit him, you and I could—"

"He isn't a patient in the hospital. He works here." The Uchiha rose his hand to cut her off. "He goes by the name Naruto." That was really all he knew at the moment.

"Naruto? Naruto Uzumaki?" Ino asked, jaw dropping. What could this gorgeous man want with that fruitcake? Finally realizing, she let her flirtatious demeanor drop and said, "Sorry, he's gone home already. Won't be back for a couple of days." Then she turned to her computer and began typing away.

Trying to keep his signature scowl off his face, Sasuke leaned over the counter. "Miss, why don't you just tell me where he lives?" His darkened voice forced her to look up at him, then she was trapped by blazing red eyes. "_You_ _will_ tell me where he lives, _won't you_?"

"Yes, of course, sir." Ino nodded eagerly and turned to her computer for moment, turning back she said, "He lives in Hidden Leaf Apartments, on Rasengan Parkway. His apartment number is 15B." She said sweetly.

"You've done a wonderful job, miss." He patted her head and released her from the trance. Leaving the hospital, he gave her a short wave, ignoring her confused face.

Slipping into the night, Sasuke wondered if he should shift. He glanced at the sky. The moon was almost full, too risky if he was going to be around that idiot. But he did drop to all fours to speed up the process across town, toward that blonde he seemed to be destined to speak with again.

Arriving at the complex, the Uchiha let his claws grow and climbed the wall to the outside of Naruto's window. He peered in with his eyes glowing red. Sasuke could see the blonde laying on his stomach on the bed, his breathing even and slow. A deep sleep, good. The raven was just about to raise the window and go in, when he heard the beckoning call of a howl. His father was summoning him. "Dammit." Sasuke back-flipped off the windowsill, landing on the ground annoyed. He threw his head back and let an answering howl rip from his throat, wondering if he was even hiding his irritation.

Inside his room, Naruto shot up in his bed, the howl ringing through his ears. He scrambled off his bed, hitting the ground. He hurried to crawl to his window, throwing it open. He nearly fell out, trying to find the source of the sound that had woken him. After several minutes he scowled and slammed the window shut. He didn't notice the raven that had shifted to blend in perfectly with the darkened bushes near the apartments. Naruto looked at his alarm clock, five a.m.. The blonde cursed whoever had woken him, as he fell back onto the bed. As soon as he hit the blanket, he was asleep again and Sasuke grunted in relief.

-Line Break-

It was already 4 in the afternoon when Naruto woke up for the last time. He stretched, running a hand through his golden locks, stiff from being still for so long. Looking around his small room, he wondered what he could get into before the day was over. A familiar ping went off and the blonde hopped off his bed and moved over to his dresser, locating his small black phone. He had a message from Gaara and one from Kiba.

Gaara said: _Made it home, ok?_ He quickly replied with a 'yea'.

Kiba said: _I wanna go c a movie! Come wit me. Starts at 5._ Naruto grinned when he saw this. He wrote back with a 'hell yes!' and threw the phone onto the bed to go find something fresh to wear. Which ended up consisting of a yellow tee and black jeans.

After watching 21 Jump Street for the third time, Naruto and Kiba decided to find something to eat. "No McDonalds!" The blonde declared as they searched.

"Fine," Kiba said, "Oh! There's a pizza place." Once inside and after ordering, the men sat across from each other. "So, how was work?"

"You know how it was," Naruto snapped at his friend. The dog lover worked for PETA at a department a couple blocks from Konoha Valley Hospital and had to have seen all the commotion.

"Well, sorry! Just wanted to know if you wanted to talk about it." Kiba held up his hands in surrender. "Heard it was bad."

"The worst. But, I guess it's unavoidable when you wanna be a doctor." Naruto sighed. His dream to become a doctor had almost been deterred. Ever since he had been orphaned by illness, he had known what he wanted to be. A person who could heal others, so no other children had to go through what he had. Of course, he had Jiraiya and Tsunade to help him cope, but they were only his godparents. Not that he didn't love them. "I was able to help though."

"Mmhm... I heard you had a peculiar patient." Kiba said slowly, trying to approach the subject slowly. He wished he had Akamaru with him. He looked up to be met with searching blue eyes. "Y-ya know. I-I just... heard about it." He clears his throat.

The blonde cocked his head to the side. "From who?" Was it him, or was Kiba acting a bit jumpy? Right then, the pizza was delivered, standard pepperoni. The brunette was quick to grab a slice and stuff it in his mouth. Naruto rolled his eyes, "Answer me Kiba."

"Mmfph." Kiba pointed to his full mouth. He chewed slowly, trying to figure out his words. He swallowed, "Well—uh. His name was Sasuke right?"

Naruto's eyes widened, how did he know? "Yeah, it was."

"Mm." Then the scruffy man seemed to close the subject.

But the blonde wasnt having that. "Kibs, don't leave me hanging, we've been friends since we were little. Is there something I don't know?" He knew the dog lover too well, he was disturbed about something. Just the fact that he had brought up Sasuke was enough to prove it.

The brunette took a deep breath, guess there was no reason hiding it. He laid the crust of pizza down on his plate and took his time before speaking, "This is the real reason I invited you out. There's only so much I can say, Naruto. There's rules about this kind of stuff! B-but _he_ broke a rule, so I can too." His face was suddenly determined.

"Rules? For what?" The blonde was leaning forward now. This sounded strange. Who the hell was this bastard? "Trust me." There were too many blanks that needed to be filled in. This was his chance, all wrapped up inside a shaggy looking man.

"Okay." Kiba sat back in his chair, looking away from his blonde friend. "The other day, that car accident bullshit. It was not an accident, it was all their fault."

"Kiba, c'mon. It was an accident—" Naruto tried. He refused to believe someone would do that kind of thing on purpose.

"Did _anyone_ have _any_ glass in their bodies? Maybe a steering wheel around their necks or a stick shift up their ass. I'm telling you—it was on purpose because they're fighting."

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"Don't know yet. Not by name." The dog lover sighed. "But what I can tell you is this, you're—"

"Inuzuka!"

Both men jumped and turned, only to be bombarded by piercing red eyes. Two pairs actually. "I hope you two are enjoying yourselves." The raven Naruto couldn't name said, a small smile on his face. He pulled up a chair next to Kiba and threw his arm around his shoulders, "Should've invited me to join you, Kiba-kun." His reply was a glare.

"Wouldn't want to interrupt all your lapdogs butt kissing would I?"

"Of course not." Sasuke said evenly. Then he turned to Naruto. "Get up. We're leaving." Upon seeing the blonde protesting, he grabbed the humans arm and lifted him to his feet. Then pulled him from the restaurant, before the resident broke away from his grasp.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, teme. What's that guy gonna do to Kiba?" Naruto demanded answers. "Huh?"

"Itachi won't do anything to harm your friend," The younger Uchiha rolled his eyes and pulled out a set of keys from his pocket. He press a button and a car parked hazardously before them flashed. "Get in the car. I will explain." With that, Sasuke walked around to the drivers side.

The blonde stood there for several moments. He looked over his shoulder to see if he could see Kiba. No good. Then, with an irritated sigh he got in the passenger side of the black sports car. One that was probably horrible on gas.

-Line Break-

Naruto found himself back in his apartment, sitting on his couch while he watched an Uchiha stalk around sniffing everything. "What the hell are you doing?" He snapped.

Sasuke looked up from his crouched position by the coffee table. "Have you had recent visitors?"

"The only people that's been over lately are you, Kiba and Gaara. By the way you're the only one that was unwelcome." The blonde added. Sasuke stood and made his way over to Naruto, sitting down next to him. Then he leaned in, forcing the other male to flush and lean away.

"Stay still!" The raven ordered, leaning closer. All the way to a tan neck. He took a deep breath. Then he rose his hands to Naruto's face to bow his head. Sasuke took a sniff of golden locks. Shaking his head, he got up from the couch. It was very faint, almost nonexistent but it was there. At some point in time, this idiot had been in contact with one of them. Of all the suicidal things this human could do, he had to associate with one of them. He turned to glare at the blonde, "Are you sure that's all whose been here?"

"Yes, now what is going on around here? And I want the truth."

The raven ran his hand over his handsome face and sat down again. Dark eyes studied the man next to him. Maybe he could be quite beautiful if it weren't for all that stupid surrounding him. His blue eyes were focused and confident, unlike how he had been last time Sasuke had seen him in the emergency room. He was looking at the raven as if he would do whatever he said, because he told him to. This human—at this very moment— could be _it_. Just the thought made Sasuke want to kill him, and not want to at the same time. But now wasn't the time to think about that. "I'm recruiting you to the pack."

"What?" The blonde said. That's all he seemed to be doing, asking questions and getting no answers. "A pack of what?" He released whatever strength he had left and pulled his knees to his chest, laying his cheek on his knee. Might as well be relaxed for whatever the raven was going to spring on him. Take it all in stride.

Sasuke smirked, showing his no way human canines, that blue eyes immediately zeroed in on. "Shifters, Lycanthropes, big bad—." He watched in amusement as blue eyes widened in disbelief. "_Werewolves_." He let his facial features shift to more of his wolf appearance.

"N-no way..." Naruto stared at the wolf-like man sitting on his couch, mouth agape.

"I know this may be scary—"

"So _cool_!" The blonde pounced forward and tackled the surprised Uchiha to the ground with a thud. He quickly straddled him. "Is all this real?" He proceeded to pull harshly on the midnight colored beard that had grown over a pale face. Then he noticed a pair of ears atop Sasuke's head. "Oooh! _No way_!" Naruto pulled on those too. Before he could finish his inspection, he was roughly shoved off and onto the carpeted floor.

"You _never_ touch my ears!" The Uchiha growled literally, no longer feeling the need to hold back in the least bit. He watched the human scramble back at the aggression in his voice, all the way to the opposite wall and freeze. Whatever grin Sasuke held on his face fell when he watched the blonde begin to shake and cover his face. Oh shit. Now, the raven crawled over to the idiot, "Do not cry! I-I didn't mean to growl at you. Shut up!" He nudged the other male, not use to have to comfort anyone. Tentatively, the shifter reached out a slightly clawed hand and laid in atop golden locks.

"Y-you growled at me! Like, re-really really growled!" A tanned face continued to hide behind equally tanned hands. Just when Sasuke was starting to think of just how bad he'd scared the blonde, bright blue eyes were revealed, filled to the rim with humor. "You s-seriously sounded like—like a beast!" Then he threw himself onto his back with laughter, rolling.

Every 'ha' was like a slap in the face to the wolf. He felt anger bubbling up in his chest and if he was any degree lower than an Uchiha, he probably would've let loose several demons of hell from his mouth in that very apartment. But he counted to ten. Then he focused his blood colored eyes on the finally calmed blonde, "You're not put off by any of this?"

Naruto shook his head, and shrugged. He just wasn't afraid. Sasuke just looked like an angry over-grown puppy. Plus, he wasn't dead yet. And why deny anything when there actually was a werewolf sitting right there, in plain sight? If anything, it was just weird. "Nope."

"Hn." He had to give the human some credit. Most went running toward the hills at the mere suggestion of such beings really existing. He admired the idiots bravery, not that he'd say so out loud. "But back to what I'm here for—recruiting you."

"What do you mean exactly?" The resident asked, sitting criss cross.

"I mean, we need humans to help us when we're injured." He held up his hand to silence the blonde and continued, "From silver attacks. That belief is true, against pure silver we cannot heal ourselves and we become very vunerable. The weaker ones are even paralyzed." Sasuke then smirked at the human. "That's where you come in, we'll be needing some doctors like yourself to remove the silver for us."

"I'm not really a real doctor yet." Naruto pouted. "I thought you were gonna tell me I was part of some prophecy to save the whole world from utter destruction, from some nutcase who wants to control the moon." He sighed.

And then the shifter partially considered telling Naruto the second part of why he was there. The part Sasuke himself didn't want to believe. The part that awakened the killing instinct inside the wolf. But some nagging thought declared that the time wasn't right. So, instead Sasuke said, "What makes you think you're anything that important?" He let his harsh word hang in air between then before standing. "We're not paying you anything, but we will provide as much comfort money can buy, anything else you want, and a chance to see into our world. You have two days to handle whatever business you have and pack. Then I will here move you into our packs jurisdiction and mansion in Konoha, with the other doctors we've attained. I don't care if that's not enough time, it's all you have."

"There's more doctors?" The raven nodded, amazed that Naruto didn't care that in a matter of two days his life would do a 180. The human also stood. "I have another question though."

"What, dobe?" Sasuke made his way toward the door.

"Can I still talk my other friends?"

"Limitedly, but yes. You will have some contact with friends and family, so no questions will be asked about your whereabouts."

"I have no family." The blonde didn't see the way the Uchiha twitched at the mention of that. Instead he bounced with another question, "_Why_ are you recruiting human doctors?" The human watched an arrogant grin stretch across the Uchiha's face.

He chuckled and opened the door to leave. "You will find put in due time. But consider that car accident a declaration, of sorts." Then he was gone.

Naruto let that information sink in as he went to shut his wide open door. Due time, huh? He nodded his head slowly. Okay, he could live with that. The next moment, the blonde was feeling exhausted again. He stumbled his way to his bedroom, lifting his shirt over his head and tossing it to the ground. He did the same to his pants and was currently considering going commando.

Ultimately, the human decided against it, and crawled onto his bed. He had two days to pack up all his stuff and get ready for his new life amongst wolves. Human wolves. Fairytale gone wrong wolves. As much as the thought should bother him, Naruto couldn't be more curious. This was alot to take in, Naruto should really be losing his mind, denying what had just happened. He should have refused the raven. But he didn't. In a way, he would be achieving his dream, being a real life-saving doctor—just not with the certificate—and not for human beings. He'd work with supernatural beings, something most people wouldn't even know existed. Isn't that what he wanted? Then there was Sasuke. For some reason, the blonde felt like he could trust him, maybe that was the reason he was so willing to go along with this. But he also felt like he didn't have the energy to explore this fact. He would have to call Gaara in the morning—

"Oh, and no telling anyone about anything we spoke of. Or else," A cocky voice rang through the room. Naruto shot up in bed—caught sight of Sasuke perched in his window—and promptly fell out of bed with a yelp. "Goodnight, dobe."

"Bastard!" He took back what he thought earlier. Naruto knew that damn raven was no good!

**A/N: Please review. Do you think it's going too fast? Lemme know. More coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it!**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you so much for all the reviews, favs, and alerts—it seriously means a lot. I find myself eager to get more chapters out when I see them. I'm actually early! Anyway, please enjoy. But also: do I have any *Beta Readers* who would want to correct/edit over this story for me? If so, PM me or just say so in your review!**

"Be careful with that!" Naruto declared from the bottom of his apartments stairs. "If you're going to be careless, you can just watch while I carry them all one by one." He crossed his arms over his chest. Bastard, being inconsiderate! Blue eyes narrowly watched the raven make his way down the stairs, three cardboard boxes stacked high in his pale arms.

"Stop bothering me, or I will drop them. _Purposely_." Sasuke said, stepping off the staircase. He turned his head to Naruto just to show how serious he was, "I'm trying to make this go as fast as possible. Why don't you go grab your bags and put them in the car, lazy?" He said the last part as if it should've been obvious.

The blonde rolled his eyes as the Uchiha brushed past him. "I didn't ask you to help. You're just showing off!" Not that Naruto was impressed. A lot of people could carry more than twice their body weight with ease. Those boxes weren't that heavy, the human could move them all by himself of he had to. He glanced at the werewolf's' slowly disappearing figure. His toned and taut muscles were showing through his black shirt, with the light strain of carrying the boxes. Despite himself, the resident just _had_ to notice how those muscles ran all the way from his arms to his back and to his legs. Berating himself, he started up the stairs to his now empty apartment.

The bareness made the blonde sigh—this was all really happening. He'd lived in this very same apartment ever since he was eighteen and had moved out of Tsunade and Jiraiya's home. So, just about six years. It was nice and good on his budget, since he was still in school technically. Everything had been transported out by the raven, the only thing Naruto had to get was his last small box of trinkets he'd acquired from friends over the years. He placed a high value on these things and refused to let Sasuke come near them with that _'it's just junk, I could replace it all hundreds of times over'_ attitude. Naruto lifted the box.

There was a little panda bear from Gaara, several charm bracelets from Sakura and Ino, too many letters written from too many people, his frog wallet, photographs from grade school and beyond, a necklace from Jiraiya that was said to have been his fathers. Now, Naruto lifted the necklace and studied it. It was a blue-green crystal necklace, the gem about two inches long. It didn't appear to be anything special. But Jiraiya insisted it was his fathers and could buy three mountains, so Naruto slipped it around his neck and once again looked inside the box. The last thing inside, which took up most of the room, was his toy stuffed fox. It was dark orange, had bright red buttons for eyes and nine long tails. The blonde couldn't even remember when he had gotten him, it was so long ago—back when he was a kid, he guessed. But Naruto couldn't find it in his heart to part with him, so 'Kyuubi-kun' was going with him. He picked up the fox and scrutinized it. A little worn from years of praise in the past, but—

"Are you ready, idiot?" Sasuke asked, standing behind the blonde. He watched Naruto jumped and whip around to glare at him, "Well?"

"Yes, I'm ready, bastard." He threw Kyuubi back in the box and nodded. He followed the Uchiha out to the waiting black SUV. He saw again how the bastard parked across two parking spaces. "You could get a ticket for that."

"I could care. But I don't." Came the smug response as the shifter jumped in the drivers seat. Naruto scoffed and got in the passenger side, keeping his little box. His mind barely processed that all his belongings were able to fit into a single SUV, how carelessly they must've been thrown against each other. "Rules about my car—"

"Is this one yours, and the other one too?" The blonde interrupted, just to be rude. "Why're they all black inside and out?"

"Yes, both are mine. Black is my favorite color." He said bluntly. "Now rules; don't pull out anything to eat, no eating in my cars. No leaning the seats back, don't play with the lights, don't play with the windows. And absolutely no touching my radio."

"Why not? I like listening to music during car rides." Naruto pouted.

"I do as well. But if I'm having a crappy day, be prepared to listen to some crappy music, understand?" Without waiting for an answer, Sasuke started the car and proceeded to turn the music to something he liked before driving out of the parking lot. Just as Naruto thought, something with an acoustic guitar and sad, sappy, slow lyrics. The exact opposite of anything the blonde would listen to. He wanted something with more pop and louder! Unable to control himself, Naruto's hand lurched toward the radio buttons.

"Ow!" He snatched his hand back and rubbed the spot were Sasuke had stuck him. "I don't want to listen to this junk!"

"I told you crappy day, crappy music."

"How has your day been crappy?" Before he could stop himself, the question was out. Naruto knew too well that it was because he had been spending it with him. He got a pointed look from the shifter but tried to ignore it. "Shut up, teme." He mumbled under his breath, only to catch the chuckles coming from the man next to him. _Damn_, werewolf hearing.

Instead of fighting over the radio any more, the resident focused on where they were going. He watched as they got on the highway, "There's not gonna be an accident right now is there?"

"I doubt they would attack at a time like this." Still, Sasuke frowned. He dared glanced at the other male, he could smell the slight uneasiness his answer had given him. Deep inside his head, the raven backpedaled wanting to reassure Naruto that he was safe so long as they were together, _but_ the stronger forefront of his mind just shrugged it off.

The human didn't bother to ask who 'they' were. He tightened his hands on the box he was holding. "Are we going to Suna?" He tried to lighten the air between them.

"_No_. You will never step foot in Suna." The werewolf took an exit, then continued, "We reside in Konoha, it's our jurisdiction and always will be. Suna is theirs and it was a mistake of ours to be so close in the first place." He shook his head in disgust with himself.

_Suna_... _Suna_ was Gaara's hometown. He didn't move to Konoha until he was going to high school. So, maybe he knew something about why Sasuke couldn't go there?

"What is this?" Naruto looked down to see a pale hand wrapped around the necklace he was wearing. After telling the raven it had belonged to his father, Sasuke said, "It smells horrible."

The blonde smacked his hand away and snapped, "Well, I didn't make it. Maybe your nose is just over sensitive to nice things, teme." He hid the gem inside his pale blue shirt.

"And something else over there smells, too." The shifter wrinkled up his nose. "Just what is in that box?"

"Just my sentimental things." He looked inside the box again. None of this stuff could give off a smell. He glared at Sasuke when he grunted. But he wasn't able to comment on it, because they were pulling up to a house.

However, calling this a house was unfair. It was a very big—huge mansion. Sasuke stopped at the tall front gate, but it quickly opened allowing him to pull in. Naruto practically pressed his face and hands to the window. "What did I say about the windows?" Ignoring him, the blonde continued to stare. The mansion was made from dark red brick, the roof was black. It had to have at least four stories, all the windows were large. The front entrance had double-doors, wooden and eight feet tall. But what made this home exactly where Naruto thought werewolves would live, was that the place was almost secluded with huge willow trees. They casted shadows and loomed over the home, making it look old and deserted. Though the trees themselves were a healthy dark green color. No wonder no one had ever mentioned this place before, no one could find it unless they just knew where it was. The blonde could make out figures loitering around outside, eyeing the car. They looked okay enough. "Get out my car!"

Naruto jumped at the growl and looked away from the mansion to see Sasuke already out the car, hands in the pockets of his tight jeans. Jeans that really showed how shapely his legs were. The blonde blushed at his thoughts and hopped out the vehicle, shutting the door behind him. Clutching his box, he says, "This is the place?"

"Yes," The raven started up the steps to the front doors.

"Wait, what about my things?" Blue eyes looked back at the car that still held all his belongings.

"Father will send someone out to move them into your room. Follow me." The Uchiha commanded. Once the blonde was behind him, he led the way through the doors.

Again, this place surpassed any home Naruto had ever been in. First he noticed the double staircases that led to what he presumed were the rooms, then the bright chandelier and high ceiling, then—through a large doorway—the dining room, complete with a grass table and red cushioned chairs. Everything looked so—expensive! Naruto didn't even want to think how much the tile he was currently walking on cost. He looked back to the figure he was trailing. Sasuke was at utter ease around all these things. Figured. People—other pack members—were looking down from the stairs, sizing up their new doctor. Naruto did his best to look unbothered by the unashamed eyes.

The pair walked under the staircases, then to the left. They stopped at a high oak door. "This is our primary meeting room. There is something I should explain; you're not an official member of this pack until you are accepted by our Alpha. Since you're not werewolf, you don't pose any kind of threat to us. I doubt there would be any reason for him to reject you, but you never know with your brain. Try to look trustworthy."

"Is he mean?" Naruto was suddenly insecure.

"He's my father." Sasuke shrugged.

"So, he's an icy bastard?" The human scoffed.

"If that's how you view it, then yes." The raven took hold of Naruto's arm and opened the door, leading him inside.

The meeting room wasn't as flashy as the rest of the mansion. It looked like a big, plain courtroom actually. It was one, to be exact. In the judges chair, sat a stern looking man with short black hair and pronounced tear docks under each dark eye. Behind him, a large red and white fan hung from the wall. In the seat where a witness would usually take the stand, sat a woman that Naruto could easily identify as Sasuke's mother. He shared many of his features with her. The room was empty besides the two of them. Naruto could only imagine how meetings went.

Sasuke marched the two of them right up to the front. Then he bowed. The human copied the movement and swallowed thickly.

"Rise." Came the deep voice of the Alpha sitting above them. They obeyed. "Naruto Uzumaki. We've been expecting you."

"Yes, s-sir." Unsure of what else to say, that spilled from his lips. He looked up at the man.

"My sons, Itachi and Sasuke, have both recommend you to fill a position as a medic for my pack. You've already saved Sasuke once, am I correct?" He seemed to look down at a paper before him.

"Yes, sir." The blonde nodded, then glanced at Sasuke who was frowning at the memory of that. But Naruto didn't know that it wasn't the fact that a human had saved his life, that had him frowning. It was the fact that it was the day they had met and Sasuke would do anything to go back and make sure _that_ had never happened.

"And you've told no one of our kind? Not a single word, even after seeing my youngest pup, practically shift right in front of you?" Fugaku rubbed his chin. "My boy even attacked."

"Sasuke! You attacked Naruto-kun?" The woman spoke for the first time. She wagged her finger at him, "You could've killed him and everyone would have seen. Didn't I raise you better than that?"

"Yes, mother." Sasuke sighed, scowling even deeper. It wasn't his fault the idiot was insufferable. What had he done to be at the mercy of that ball of blonde?

"I have to say, I'm impressed, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Thank you, sir." He bowed again. At least everything was going well.

"Have you anything to say on your behalf?"

"Uh..." Naruto looked down at his feet. "Nothing, really. I'm good."

"I would like to inform you he's an idiot." Sasuke muttered beside him, not really speaking to anyone in particular. But that didn't stop the human from elbowing him in the ribs. "Do that one more time." He hissed. So, the blonde did. Naruto didn't think he would actually do anything since his mother had lectured him. And he was right, all Sasuke did was start seething.

"But I guess that cleared up one thing." Fugaku mused, seeming to not hear his new medic bickering with his son. He looked between Sasuke and Naruto, raising an eyebrow to his pup.

Said pup shook his head viciously in response, something Naruto glared at him for. What was that about? Didn't he want him to join this pack? But Fugaku spoke again, "Okay, then. With the power vested in me—as Alpha of this jurisdiction, and under the witness of two of my most trustworthy Beta's, I herby grant you membership. Naruto Uzumaki, I give you the respected title of medic. Understand that this is a lifelong commitment, if you want out, you may never return. You will be an Omega to every inch of Konoha and parts of Kumo. Remember that, I do not allow betrayal in my pack. Welcome." Fugaku stood from his chair.

"I understand and thank you." Wide blue eyes watched the man move toward him. He tensed when Sasuke placed his hands on his shoulders. "W-what are you doing?" Before he could demand an answer, his right wrist was being pulled and to his horror he watched the Alpha seek his teeth into his tan flesh. He shrieked and tried pulling away, but it was no use. Blood was seeping from his arm, around Fugaku's canines. The older man pulled back and began to lick away the blood, despite the blondes protested. He continued to fight against the pain, "What the hell, Sasuke!"

"Shut up." Was the cold reply. He held the human steady. "Does it still hurt?" Naruto froze in his rants, looking back at his wrist. It was perfectly healed. Fugaku released his hold, as did Sasuke. "It was a bite from the Alpha. He was making you official, so every wolf knows exactly what pack you belong to, even though you're human. Now stop whining and let's go." Before the blonde could go deeper into this, he was being pulled from the meeting room.

"Fugaku, did you smell that?" Mikoto asked as soon as her youngest pup was gone.

"Yes. But I'm sure it was nothing," He answered his wife. He turned to look at her, a look of confidence on his usually strict face."But if it does turn out to be something, it is up to Sasuke to decided what to do. Naruto is completely his responsibility now."

"Oh, I sure hope it's Naruto-kun, he's adorable! It's been so long since Sasuke has let anyone get close to him." She looked at her mate with hopeful eyes, small smile playing on her beautiful face.

"It's times like this when I wish he was a _little_ more like Itachi."

Mikoto giggled. "You know how Sasuke is. He'll deny it until the last full moon."

-Line Break-

Hours later, Naruto was incredibly bored. He had been thrown into a nice sized room, it had all the necessities and more. Sasuke had told him it was now his own private quarters, and when the blonde questioned why he couldn't leave it, all the raven had done was shut him inside with the promise to harm him if he left. Naruto hadn't even had any food!

The human sat center on the queen sized bed criss-cross, flicking through the channels on the flat screen t.v. once again. It was like he didn't live with goddamn werewolves now. He growled and laid back on the bed, frustrated that he couldn't go out and explore his new home. He wasn't even given a legitimate reason for his imprisonment. Or any ramen! The least the bastard could do was feed him.

Rolling to the edge of the bed, Naruto looked down at the last box that needed to be unpacked, the one full of all his personal items. He reached out and pulled up Kyuubi-kun, rolling back onto his back. Locking eyes with the orange fox, he frowned at it. When had that button began to come lose? Naruto ran his thumb over the left eye of the stuffed animal, the red button had lost some of its stitching. How did he not notice earlier? He could've fixed it before leaving the apartment.

A loud knock rang through the room and right to the blondes ears. He flinched and dropped Kyuubi onto the bed, turning toward the door. If it were Sasuke, he would just walk in. So, who was there? The person knocked again, louder. Naruto stood and walked up to the door, "Who's there?"

"Orochimaru Sannin. Head Medic of this forsaken pack." Came a muffled voice. It sounded impatient. "You are Naruto Uzumaki, our newest doctor. You need to get aquatinted with our work, Fugaku-sama sent me."

To eager to question the man, the blonde threw open the door. Blue eyes were met by annoyed gold ones. The man who had knocked was pale white, had long black hair down his back and snake-like features complete with purple markings under each eye. He put his hands on his hips.

"Well, this is not what I expected. You're a cute brat." Orochimaru smirked, then turned away and started walking. "Come along." Naruto gapped at the insult-compliment, then snapped out of it to begin following.

The older male led the blonde back down the stairs and to the right, into a room with a white swinging doors. The room was set up like a hospital, about ten-or-so beds that had all the necessary equipment set up next to them, waiting to be operated. Everything was perfectly clean. At the end of the room there was a big oak desk, behind it sat a man with long blonde hair, half pulled into a high ponytail. He could've been an older, taller version of Naruto.

He looked up with a big grin, "Hi there, un! You have got to be Naruto-kun!" He got up from the desk and proceeded to run the way to the younger blonde, pulling him into a soft hug. "Itachi-sama told me about you."

Despite not knowing this man, Naruto returned the hug. It was nice to have some friendly company, and this was exactly the type of person he could get along with. A copy-cat of himself. "I sure am. You are?"

"Deidara, un. Lemme get you away from Orochimaru-san. He's not very nice to newcomers." Deidara threw his arm around Naruto and started to show him around his new workplace, "Let's get to it! This is our own private hospital facility. It's all above average equipment too!" Naruto nodded. Everything was a bit nicer than at Konoha Valley. "Whenever one of the wolves gets hurt, they'll just bring him in here and we have to take care of him, un. It's usually just getting rid of the silver and making sure they don't lose too much blood, after that they can pretty much do it themselves. It's the newly turned ones we need to watch."

The younger blonde kept nodding his head, that all made sense, "Why don't they heal as quickly as the older ones?"

"When a person is first turned, their body is still trying to adjust. The wolfy parts and the human parts kinda fight each other until the wolfy part takes over. You'll see when you treat your first wolf, un. It's like, their bones and insides are more _animal_ like. Stronger, their insides can eat raw meat and their teeth—their canines are so cool! As they get older, the body accepts the gene and they can heal themselves more quickly." The older medic explained, then motioned to the desk he had been sitting by. "Then we record all the stuff we learn and store it for future references, un."

"You called it a gene?" Naruto decided to voice his confusion on this.

"Yes, un. A person becomes a werewolf by one of two ways; they're born with the gene or infected with it by through the means of turning. Its a very powerful and dominate gene, there's a 95% chance that the offspring will get it, no matter the generation. And if they don't, they can just get turned." The older blonde showed off his knowledge of werewolves.

"The Alpha bit me! Does that mean I'm gonna be a werewolf?" The younger blonde didn't know if he should be ecstatic or terrified.

"No, no, no. Turning someone doesn't just take a bite. And an Alpha's bite, when it's not hostile means protection, un. Plus, the wolves nip at everyone all the time—just to show affection and whatnot." Deidara reassured his new friend. "But back to work. When we're not treating one of the members, we're expected to study their history and biology—that's why I know so much, I'd be lost if I didn't study. That way if someone comes down with something serious, we can handle it better." The two blondes had reached the oak desk. Deidara leaned against it, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Werewolves get sick? That's lame."

The older blonde laughed. "I know right! I thought the same thing when Karin-san told me that too. Whenever they get sick, it can be hard for them to control their transformation, which is a pretty big problem, un. And then there's the thing about going into heat..." He tapped his chin.

"Into what?"

"Nevermind. Someone else has to tell you about all that."

"Alrighty then, how many more doctors are there?" Peering around the room, they seemed to be only three. Orochimaru was currently on the phone with someone.

"Me, you, Orochimaru-san, Kabuto-san, and Karin-san. So, five. But Itachi-sama said he is looking for one more person."

"Do you have any idea who it could be?" Naruto's mind instantly sprang to Gaara—who had already came across Sasuke and Itachi at the same time he had.

"Nope. But I'm sure it'll be someone good."

"Okay. Sounds easy enough. Just like my old job, really." Where was the catch? What made it different from doctoring humans?

"Haha! The only hard part is keeping them from eating you as you treat them. Some werewolves are so vicious." Naruto gulped at that. "Oh, but don't worry, un. Other wolves are always around to protect us, un. Afterall, the battle is lost if all the soldiers are dead and gone."

"Okay," Naruto nodded once again. "Deidara, how long have you been working for Fugaku-sama?" Unsure of what honorific to bestow the Alpha, he copied Orochimaru.

"_Well_..." Deidara chewed on his bottom lip. "About a month before Itachi-sama bonded me to him. So, around two and a half years, un."

"You said Itachi what?" The younger blonde was dumbfounded. he cocked his head to the side.

Deidara giggled. "He bonded me to him. Itachi-sama is my mate and I am his." He spoke proudly. "It was beautiful, Naruto-kun! Heh, Itachi-sama says the ceremony hasn't been outdone since, un. But who knows what Sasuke-kun will pull to one-up his big brother." His smile shifted into a grin.

Before Naruto could question what Deidara meant by that, both blondes turned to see who burst into the room loudly. "Naruto! I can't believe you're actually here." Kiba shouted, waving.

"Kiba!" Naruto turned and hurried over to give his friend a hug. This was just getting better. "What're you doing here?"

Kiba smiled sheepishly. "Well, uh... I live here." Narutos jaw dropped and he released his hold on the brunette.

"What? Really?" He watched the dog lover nod. "So, you're a werewolf too?" Before Kiba could defend himself, he was being bombarded by the questions of a furious young blond. "How could you!—friends since age eight—where are your ears?—does Hinata know?—"

"Actually! About Hinata." Kiba finally got a word in. "She lives here too. Naruto, you should meet the rest of the pack. You'll be surprised." He snickered at the shocked look on his friends face. Then he heard a rumbling sound. "Hungry?"

Naruto flushed. "Damn right. What's there to eat around here?—I swear—if you say any kind of raw meat or tell me to hunt an animal, I _will_ kill you!" Kiba slowly closed his mouth, grinning.

**A/N: Hope it was to your likings. I'm going to slow this down a bit. Please drop me a review or something, it helps with inspiration! Don't forget to tell me if you would like to Beta for me, I would appreciate it greatly. More coming soon. Until next time, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it!**

**A/N: So sorry for the late update! School is back and things are so much harder now. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter, it has a bit of fluff. Also, visit the poll on my page about this fic. It's very important that I get your opinion on this: Should I make this story Mpreg? Again, enjoy and review!**

"Like, _all_ of you?" Naruto shook his head slowly. The group nodded. "You think you know a person..." He slumped on the barstool he was sitting on.

Kiba was no longer the only person he knew in the pack—he'd gone to high school with a lot of werewolves apparently. Neji and Hinata Hyuuga, Shikamaru, Lee, Asuma, Kurenai, Suigetsu. Even Kakashi—a teacher at Konoha High—was exposed as a wolf, having only been a teacher to watch over the young members at the time. The pack had 53 current members, spread between this mansion and another on the other side of Konoha. A man named Madara Uchiha acted as Alpha of that home.

"How is any of this even possible?" Naruto threw his hands in the air, giving up on trying to understand the human-wolf-things explaining too much to him. He crossed his arms over his chest. He was in the magnificent dining room—that he found out Mikoto had personally designed.

Kiba laughed. "C'mon it's not hard to understand, it's simple really. Our origins have been in Konoha for like ever. We're a pack," He lifted a big, dark, and worn book into his hands, holding in infront of his face. "You read this right? It explains pretty clearly."

"Yeah, yeah. A sage came from God, to earth, and had two sons or some shit," The blonde pulled on his own hair, "He was all powerful and created all the animals for God, to prove he was worthy of returning to heaven. But God didn't take the two sons when he returned for their father—I think. So, the sage split his power between the two of them so that they could continue with lives on earth."

"T-that's right, Naruto-kun." Hinata said quietly. "W-what did the oldest son g-get from the sage?"

"I don't know. His legs or something?" The wolves sweatdropped at that answer.

"His eyes, Naruto!—_eyes_!" Kiba emphasized. "I hope no one comes down with a deadly illness. Because then we're screwed."

"Not while I'm here!" Deidara called from behind the bar, mixing drinks. "What did the eyes give the oldest son?"

"Power and dominance!" The younger blonde claimed confidently. "Which is why he took the form of an Alpha wolf. The very essence of power and strength. And as Alpha he was able to pass the gene on to his descendants, which is where you all came from if you trace it back."

"Correct. It's not that hard." Shikamaru yawned. He scratched his head.

"But Fugaku-sama's family has a bit more of the eldest sons blood, un. Do you know what that means?" Deidara asked.

"Uh..." Naruto racked his brain for the answer. He would never be a good medic at this rate! "It means his particular family carries the eyes of the sage?"

"Also known as Sharingan." Neji nodded his head. "My family has a lesser form, called Byakugan."

"Okay. I guess it do get it." He was proud of himself. He grinned. "But I still don't accept that my so-called-friends were hiding such a huge secret from me. I mean, c'mon. I wouldn't tell anybody!"

"We got rules about that, blondie!" Suigetsu took a drink from the tray Deidara had prepared. Sipping, he spoke, "We're suppose to be a secret so humans don't freak out, like last time—" He clamped a hand over his mouth and the room grew icy.

Naruto noticed the shift, he narrowed his blue eyes. "What happened last time? There was nothing in the textbooks about there being a last time." He turned to the older blonde, who was avoiding his eyes.

"There was a thing in the past, we now call it the Massacre, and it only happened because humans knew of our existence." Neji clarified. His face was serious.

"It was normal for humans to know about werewolves?" The younger blonde asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Y-yes, s-sort of. But that was o-over 100 years ago..." The girl Hyuuga answered.

Deidara cleared his throat. "Once apon a time, humans and werewolves coexisted. Well in a small part of the world. Everything was peachy sweet, un. Then... came a human named Yagura, influenced by a man who is still unknown, and ruined everything. The wolves were preparing to let the rest of the world know them, but Yagura ruined any plans... The humans were growing increasingly wary and were now frightened by them, un. They started riots. Pretty soon, the rest of the world would take notice."

"Yagura was a trusted man. The humans constantly showed their undying devotion. Our ancestors had to think." Shikamaru said.

"So, what did they do?" Naruto felt the cold creeping up on him. He already _knew_ what the answer was but needed someone to say it. He was fully capable to understand that none of those humans were alive now.

"An order came in." Kiba said slowly. "Complete genocide of every human that was in knowledge of our existence. They were wiped out."

"And the children? The _babies_?" Naruto asked.

The room was quiet. The blonde swallowed thickly and stood from the barstool. Kiba opened his mouth but shut it once he looked at Naruto again. "What if I had refused to join, huh? You would've killed me too?"

"Naruto-kun, we would never kill—" The elder nurse started.

"What do you mean we? Me and you—" He pointed to himself and Deidara. "—We are not werewolves! They're using us. We're disposable—we're just humans to them! You have Itachi, maybe he'll protect you, but he has a pack. If it comes down to it—we'll always be just human, we don't matter!" Naruto fought against the tears threatening to fall at the look on Deidara's face as he stormed from the dining room and upstairs. Rushing to his room, he locked the door behind himself and flopped down on the bed. The reality and dread of his situation sinking in. He was nothing in this house.

-Line Break-

"It's not good for you to be away from him, Sasuke. I heard he's been locked in his room since yesterday." Itachi mused, pulling his mouth away from the deer he was currently devouring. He grinned, sharpened teeth gleaming. "You've just found him. You're hurting yourself for no reason besides your own stubbornness. You should be there with him."

"Shut up! I'm not being stubborn. He just isn't it, it's someone else, I'm sure." Sasuke growled, not taking his eyes away from the deer that had been separated from the others. When Itachi had taken down its comrade, it had run the wrong way. Big mistake. Sasuke was too proud to share food with his older brother, so this deer would be his. "Besides we don't even get along, he's too stupid." The younger Uchiha dropped to all fours, preparing for the kill.

"Hm. Stupid and stubborn. Imagine if you could have a pup." But Sasuke was no longer listening. He had partially shifted and was already midair by the time Itachi had replied. He landed with his full weight on the deer, snapping it's neck between his jaws before the animal could panic or feel pain. "That was good."

"Of course it was." Sasuke kneeled and began to eat lunch.

"I still think you should at least be around to protect him. Someone's going to sweep Naruto right from under you, with his depressed state."

"Hn. With my scent all over him, they're afraid to get near him."

"Not with the Fever coming up." The older Uchiha pointed out.

Sasuke chocked on the meat in his mouth. The Fever was coming up? When? "When?" After Itachi answered 13 days, the younger raven gritted his teeth and kept his eyes trained on the deer carcass. With this new information, his instincts were screaming at him to run back to the mansion and claim what was his infront of the whole pack—right at the end of the stairs—many, _many_ times. The wolf side of him couldn't stand the idea of someone else touching that idiotic pile of blonde, that wasn't even his. But his human side told him that he could do nothing about the situation if Naruto was unwillingly and unhappy. Then the wolf side told him that it was impossible for him to refuse, as it had already decided to bond—

"You're really going through a lot of turmoil over this, aren't you?" Itachi's voice was incredulous. But he changed his tone when he got no answer, "Sasuke, what is it that is really bothering you? It can't be just because Naruto is different, because I can tell you at least find it cute."

The younger brother sat and kicked the unfinished food away from him, feeling his big brother taking a seat next to him. He scowled, it had been awhile since they had to have a heart-to-heart. He ran his hand over his face. "If I'm mated... I'll be _weaker than ever_. I'm already not strong enough, if I bond to anyone... The chances of me ever beating you becoming Alpha will disappear." Sasuke was mumbling his words, too embarrassed to admit his insecurities out loud.

"Bonding with our mates is a part of who we are. And it's out of our control. Being bonded to your mate, it does nothing but make you stronger. That's what it's suppose to do! Our mates are our other halves." He nudged the pouty wolf. "They carry a part of us we don't have, and after we bond, we are whole and can fight with our true strength. Did it make me or father any weaker?"

"Well, you both are at the pity of your mates. Just the thought of them hurt makes you physically hurt. If they wanted, they could slowly kill you and you would happily welcome the death—" Sasuke was interrupted by the jabbing of his brothers fingers to his forehead. Something that hadn't happened for years. He sighed, "Well, I guess not."

Itachi chuckled. "But you are right. Mates do hold a great amount of power. But it's power that they could also use to benefit us as well. As for which of us will become Alpha—our mates will play an important part in our respective campaigns. Afterall, we're disqualified if we don't have a second in command. With Deidara, he already trying to win over the pack—and he's still human. But remember, we cannot turn against each other, our love for each other is more important. Having a mate is something not everyone gets. Some wolves go their whole lives witout them."

"Hn. Are you going to turn him? Deidara, I mean."

For a couple moments, the weasel was quiet. "I'm not sure. He wants me to, but I'm not sure if I can. That's one thing I hate, the process—Deidara doesn't understand how it works. I don't have the heart to tell him, he would be crushed. I love him, I can't hurt him. He wants it more than ever since Naruto yelled at him."

Sasuke refused to apologize on Naruto's behalf. "But you'll be giving him what he wants. He'll love you even more for it, in the end."

"And while it happens, he'll hate my guts." Itachi rubbed his temples, confusion over his mate was giving him a headache. "At any rate, you have good taste. Deidara and Naruto are similar—"

"When did this become about Naruto?" Sasuke asked, shaking his head. He looked into Itachi's disbelieving eyes. "I told you, it's not that idiot. It could be someone nearby though." He turned away from his brothers highly irritated expression, and back to his deer. "I'm telling you, not Naruto."

"Sasuke. I hope Naruto does kill you, for denying him. And I hope you _smile_ while he does it." The older Uchiha was amazed by his brothers hard head. Was he anything like this five years ago? No, not at all. "It's times like this I wish you were a little more like me."

-Line Break-

Days later, Sasuke sat in his private study. He was trying to read, but his ears kept picking up on the constant movement in the room above him. Naruto's room. The idiot had only left the room to go to the hospital room, then went right back. He was barely eating. The raven glared at the pages of his book—he couldn't focus! Okay, he would go up there to tell Naruto to stop whatever he was doing. Not because he was curious about anything.

On his journey up the second flight of stairs, he saw Karin waiting for him at the top. "Hey, Sasuke!" She waved and adjusted her glasses.

"Hi." He said dryly, preparing to breeze past her. But she took hold of his arm.

"Why're you going that way?" Her pale red eyes locking on Naruto's door. She already knew. "He won't talk to you. He's leaving."

"What?" Sasuke looked down at her confused.

Karin grinned, happy to have his full attention. "He's packing. He gave me his lab coat and everything. But, c'mon Sasuke. You've been saying it since he got here—you don't want him. He just isn't your type..." She ran a finger up his arm. "But, I know just the girl who is." She smiled.

"Karin, I don't have time for this." He pulled away from he grasp, heading toward the blondes room. He didn't catch the furious glare behind her glasses.

Sasuke swung open the door to the room. Inside, he found a blonde with a box tucked under his arm and a bag on the other. "I'll send for the rest of my things." He said, unwavering even with the Uchiha standing in his doorway. The sight of the wolf he hadn't seen in over a week did nothing to touch him. Quite the opposite—it made Naruto that much colder.

"Dobe, you can't leave." Sasuke lifted his hands to the doorframe to steady himself. He was dizzy. This scene... It was making him surprisingly sick. When had he started to believe it had _truly_ happened to him?

"I don't belong here, bastard. I'm human and I should be in my own world." The human shook his head. "Fugaku-sama said I would be an Omega if I left. That's fine. I could leave Konoha—maybe move in with Gaara's siblings in Suna."

"_Suna_?" The raven wheezed.

"Yeah. That way you won't be bothered with me anymore. It'll be like we never met." He hiked the box higher under his arm. "Like you wanted. I swear I won't tell anyone about what you are, ever. But I can't stay." He moved to stand before the Uchiha, "Can you please move?"

"You... want me to move?" Sasuke shook his head, looming over Naruto, who nodded. The raven grit his teeth. "No. You are not leaving." This would not happen. The wolf would never allow it. Naruto would never venture into that dangerous world by himself. The raven felt his shoulders slump.

"Why the hell not?"

"I said you can't."

"Well, how're you gonna stop me?" He glared up at the wolf. "You can't order me around, I don't work for you anymore."

"You're right, I can't force you not to leave." Then something happened, that caught the human off guard. He watched with confused eyes as the Uchiha slowly sank down to his knees. The wolf reached up and removed the box and bag from Naruto, before taking his hands and bowing his head. "But I can beg you."

"Sasuke? Why...?" Naruto was taken aback by the action. "What are you doing?" He now thought the bastard was up to something, he looked down the hall from his door. No one was standing there waiting to hoax him. He looked back at Sasuke.

"I told you already, idiot. I'm begging you not to leave." Sasuke kept his face down, hiding his somber features from the tan male. "Please, do not go." He didn't know who had suddenly taken over his body and his mouth. But whoever it was, they were propelling him speak words that Sasuke himself never visited. He prayed this person was strong enough to get the moron to stay.

"Why?" Naruto started to pull his hands away from the pale pair, but they held fast. "You're making no sense. None of this makes any sense. Why me? What does this mean? You're a werewolf, Sasuke. A real, live, breathing werewolf. I should not be surrounded by all this—I don't even know! I am human—"

"No, you're more than that." Sasuke finally looked up. This was that pain that Itachi had told him about. The anger in those blues eyes was absolute torture—this wasn't even a bond officially. He was being rejected, the same thing he had been doing to Naruto since meeting him. It did hurt. "I'm so sorry, Naruto. I don't know how to express it to you, but please stay. Nothing will be perfect, but I can and will protect you. I understand that this—this connection, effects you too. I've been selfish." He tightened his hands. "We can spend time together and try to fix the bond."

"You think that's what I want? Your attention?" And Naruto could see it. The way Sasuke's face shattered though the raven kept it perfectly clear. "I'm also going to need full fridge privileges and my own new car—and don't tell me you can't afford one, because I know you can." He smiled. That look on the ravens face said everything he need to know. Someone would definitely care if he left, died, or anything else. His life mattered. Naruto kneeled and hugged the pale wolf to him. "I'll stay, okay? You can win this time."

For a brief moment, Naruto felt the strong and warm hold of Sasuke hugging him back, then the wolf was standing. "Good. Dinner is in an hour, be there. And unpack your things." The Uchiha turned his back and strode away, leaving the blonde with a shocked yet amused look on his face.

**A/N: Please review. I know, I got a bit dramatic, but please pay attention to what just happen. The origins particularly. VISIT MY POLL! Mpreg or no? Review again, see you next time. And hopefully on time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it!**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Is it late? I'm not sure. Oh yeah, before I forget: 100th reviewer gets a lemony one-shot! Im so close to my first 100 reviews, OMG. Anyway, so mpreg won the poll. Here's what I say to that; Yes, this story will contain male pregnancy, BUT it will NOT become ALL about it. This story is about werewolves, SasuNaru smex, and other shit I haven't thought of yet!**

Dinner had not been what Naruto expected—it had been quite surprising. His friends had been there, along with Fugaku at the head of the table with Mikoto at his side. Turns out it was a closed party, for specific people only. And the reason was this: dinner was just a cover up, this was a strategy meeting. It also turned out his friends were part of the hierarchy in the pack thanks to their respective blood ties. Another thing this meant, was Naruto was so far behind in the textbooks, it wasn't funny.

At the top were Uchiha, being the closest to the elder son. Then Hyuuga and Hatake, followed by Nara, Inuzuka, and Hozuki. With Sarutobi at the bottom of the heap, but their family still made the cut for Council. Omega's who were permitted to join the pack weren't allowed to be part of the Council unless they've proven their worth or bond into it—like Deidara. Omega's in the Council included: Chiyo, Kurenai, and Kisame. All this had made perfect sense to Naruto except for the fact that he himself was there. Karin, Kabuto, and Orochimaru were no where to be found. In the next few weeks, he would _officially_ find out why.

But back to what had happened at dinner.

The food that Mikoto had prepared was delicious—and nothing was raw, except the steak, which Naruto refused to eat. He would always be a well-done kind of person. Deidara also turned down the steak, though Hinata mentioned he ate it just as much as any one of the wolves.

At one point, Fugaku cleared his throat. "Has everyone had enough to eat?" Nods all around, "Good. Now, about why I called you all here tonight. I've received a letter from Nagato, asking us to return an important thing to them."

"What is it?" Kakashi asked after a pregnant pause.

"He refuses to say. Though, I expect it is very valuable to them as he stated they will go to great lengths to retrieve it." Fugaku folded his hands under his chin.

"Well, that settles it." Neji shrugged his shoulders. "We don't give them anything, they attack, we retaliate and crush them since our numbers are greater. Perfect."

"As simple as it sounds, I have another worry. We do not know what this thing is, it could very well be a danger to us." The Alpha pointed out. His Council mummered in agreement, "Until we find out exactly what Nagato wants, we must cover every base we have. If he believes there's no possiblity of us returning what he thinks we stole, he will attack at any given moment."

"Father," Itachi started. "Nagato is a cunning and powerful being. Is it in the packs best interest for us to continue holding onto what he wants?"

The oldest Uchiha frowned for a moment before speaking, "My pack is more powerful than any of his followers. In the case we have another battle, I will show no mercy. Whatever he wants, he will have to come get it from my cold, dead _grasp_. He caught me off guard on that highway, but trust that it will not happen again."

Then the tiring conversation lifted and everyone went back to enjoying each others company, understanding the plan. There really was a secret War brewing. And Naruto didn't even know who the enemy was yet. Before Fugaku dismissed the party, he asked his family to stay behind.

-Line Break-

Currently, Naruto waited outside the dinning room with Deidara, trying to eavesdrop on the Uchiha meeting. "Uh... Deidara, I'm sorry for what I said to you the other day. I-I didn't mean it! I'm sure Itachi loves you."

Instead of lashing out at his younger version, Deidara giggled. "I know. You were upset at the information you had learned—I did the same thing, un! I even managed to leave for two days before Itachi-sama came running after me. You won't believe the things he said to get me back in this nuthouse. Apparently, I'm suppose to own most of Kumogakure when I turn 30."

Naruto smiled, happy that the older blonde was so forgiven. "How do you do it? I mean, this is pretty insane." He leaned against the wall.

"I'm not sure. I guess I don't care that these are all werewolves anymore, un. At first, it's kinda scary, they do turn into animals after all. But they do have a human side, no matter how they try to hide it, a lot of the pack are just whiney dogs. So, I could never really hate you for reacting that way." He sighed with a smile. "And Itachi-sama is helping me. That man is something else, un."

The smaller blonde nodded. Itachi was a good guy. Unlike his bastard of a younger brother. "Why doesn't Sasuke act like him?" Then he blushed at the way the words came out. Deidara flashed him a smirk. "No, no, no! I didn't mean it like _that_! Not that I like that bastard but I mean, he's the one who got me into this—shouldn't he be caring for my well-being?"

"Oh, he does." The bat explained. "He been having me and Hinata keeping tabs on you at all times. I don't really mind 'cause you're my Whiskerface, but he is definitely watching you from afar. Sasuke is just naturally a cautious person—comes with his wolf side, un—but he's trying to loosen up for ya. Did I mention he was asking Kiba about you?"

"Asking Kiba what?" Not that he was interested.

"Things like how you were as a kid, your favourite color, you favourite food—as if that one wasn't obvious. Mikoto had to put in a shipment of ramen just for you." Deidara shook his head.

Now Naruto tried to look as though this did nothing to surprise him. "Whatever, he's still a prick."

The Uchiha's exited the dining room, their faces revealing nothing. Fugaku and Mikoto linked arms and made their way to the private library, looking every single ounce of royalty. Deidara proceeded to jump onto his mate, blabbering about his day as Itachi half carried him toward the bedroom they shared. Sasuke watched these things happen with a scowl before turned to the blonde that remained near the wall. "Idiot," He said. "You didn't have to wait for me. I was on my way to your room."

Rolling his eyes, Naruto replied, "For what?"

Sasuke scowled deeper. "To talk." He would have to learn to like this human, after what he'd done earlier, there was no more denial. If another being was able to make him bow to his knees—that being was undoubtedbly it. It was time for him to get out of his comfort zone. "Alright?" Though he did wish that Naruto wasn't so stupid, he had no choice.

"Honestly?" The blonde wasn't expecting Sasuke to actually follow his word about paying some attention to him. It almost made him want to smile. Almost. "Are you gonna talk to me back?"

"If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm not much of a talker." The raven scowled deeper.

The human frowned back. "Then I'm not much of a late-night talker." Even though he definitely was.

"You live in a house, owned by _werewolves_. You have to be a late-night kind of person." Sasuke gapped as he watched the dobe stretch and fake a yawn. Was he serious? Here he was, trying to get along with him, and he was going to blow him off? The raven growled. "Naruto, you have to give me something to work with."

"I am!" The blonde defended himself. "You just want me to run my mouth and you sit there and listen. Hello! You're a werewolf! Maybe I have some interest in that?" He folded his arms over his chest.

"Fine. Let's go in the common room. Then you can ask me all about myself." Naruto chose to ignore the wolf's sarcasm and followed behind him.

They ended up on a black plush couch, with Sasuke kicking out the other wolves who were already there. Naruto crossed his legs on the couch and held a pillow against his chest. Mikoto really knew how to pick furniture. Sasuke sat on the other end, leaning far back as if he were bored. "Okay. What do you want to know?"

"Can it be anything?" A blonde eyebrow rose. The raven nodded. "Alright. Do you have a tail?" He decided to start off light. Sasuke flashed him an annoyed look. "Go on. _Answer_."

"In full wolf form, yes, I have a tail. I can control whether or not I want it to show when I go semi-wolf."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 25."

"In dog years?"

This made Sasuke scoff, "In normal years, dobe. We age just the same as you. We tend to grow stronger the older we get."

Naruto nodded his head. He began to play with the pillow in his arms. This was easier than he thought. Being civil with this raven. "Maybe you're not as horrible as I thought."

"I'm not horrible at all. You're just too much of an imbecile to understand that." His reply was a pillow to the face. "Ouch. That hurt."

"Did it?"

"No. Your punches and kicks won't do much to phase me. Hitting me with a boulder would—but then, I'll just heal." Sasuke moved to put the pillow behind his head.

"See how easy this is? Not so hard huh," Naruto grinned. "We're getting places!"

"Agreed." He sniffed and slightly turned his head to see a couple pack members peeking through the door, trying to be discreet. They were curious as to who their potential future Alpha was spending so much time with—he could smell it all over them. Once they noticed that Sasuke was aware of them, they blushed and hurried away. Then the raven realized the blonde had been talking to him. "What?"

"—I said, have you ever made anyone into a werewolf?"

Oh. "No." But the tone the Uchiha used made Naruto leaned toward him so he would continue. "It's a long story really, I tried once."

"Can you tell me?"

Honestly, Sasuke did not want to talk about it. That was a dark thing of his past and sharing it with the moron would mean trusting him. Still, the raven slowly started to speak again. "I was around 17 and I thought I had found my mate. It was a girl, surprisingly... I loved everything about her and when she asked me to turn her, I couldn't refuse. It turned out she was from a Hunter family—she'd ingested so much wolfsbane that it would kill a new wolf. She was literaly a walking bomb. But I am an Uchiha, I'm stronger than most... Even though I did really try to save her by turning her, she died from the wolfsbane cancelling the Bite." And that was that.

The human was quiet. Sasuke was looking somewhere above him, lost in his own thoughts. Maybe that question hadn't been a good one. Since he'd been studying lately, he knew that wolfsbane was a poison to werewolves, it paralysed them and forced them to shift to their other form. If they were already wolf, they went to their human form. It had the ability to expose werewolves to the world and allowed them to be killed easily. "Don't feel bad for asking, you should know anyway."

This brought another question into the humans head. Why should he know if Sasuke had any experience with creating wolves? "Sasuke... Am I gonna be human for as long as I'm here?" Naruto stretched out his legs.

"You have to stay here for as long as I'm here. We've already established that you're not leaving me." He spoke offhandedly.

"I promise, I won't. But wouldn't it be good for me to become a werewolf? Kinda weak over here." Naruto shrugged.

The raven sighed. He sat forward suddenly, crawling over the couch and over to the human. Slowly, he made his way up the blondes body, "Why aren't humans ever satisfied with being human? They always want something more."

"I-I thought I was asking the questions." He replied, not the slightest bit unnerved by the other males close proximity. Oh, and how close he was. The raven's midnight colored bangs were brushing over his cheeks, their chests almost touched each time they took a breath now. But it really didn't bother Naruto, he just felt like blushing.

Obsidian eyes zero'd in on the color change. He even had the nerve to smirk. "Too close?" The blonde opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. "Sorry, I don't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'm new to this sort of thing." Inside his head, wolf-Sasuke was howling, demanding to be let loose and ravish the idiot pinned beneath him. Human-Sasuke refused to do such a thing, so real-Sasuke stayed hovered just above him. But he did let their foreheads touch, to calm his instincts.

"What happened when we met?"

There was the question that everyone was waiting for, or rather the answer. Wolf-Sasuke practically did a backflip and barked for him to tell him of their ever intertwined fates. "The day we met in the hospital..." Sasuke's voice came out quiet and he frowned while trying to get the words right. This was a question he could not skim over with a light reply. "We—I—_We're_..." He was becoming increasingly frustrated with his lack of experience with this. He should've gotten more advice from his father and Itachi... then, he felt warmth on each side of his face. He looked back and saw blue eyes were much closer than before, but now they had slipped closed.

The Uchiha swallowed silently before copying the humans actions by closing his eyes, letting tan hands guide his lips closer until... they were met with all the answer the raven would ever need. It couldn't have been longer than a couple of seconds, but it felt like a lifetime to the wolf. Maybe it was the bond, making him over-emotional, irrational, and prone to terribly deep and complicated thoughts, but for now it was okay. Before either male could say a word about what they'd done—

"Uchiha-san!"

Both boys turned to look at the doorway. Karin stood there, her red eyes widened and panicked. Two other pack members stood behind her, though they were reddening at the scene. "It's Itachi-san. His condition has suffered a relapse. He needs to see you." Karin spoke. Then she was pushed out of the way as the youngest Uchiha climbed off Naruto and rushed his way past her, disappearing up the stairs. The werewolves who'd come with Karin quickly followed after him. The red haired woman now eyed the blonde man hotly. "You see that?" She oozed into the room, never breaking her eyes from clouded blue ones.

"See what?" The blonde human sat up and composed himself as the other medic sat on the back of the couch.

"A couple words from me and he's off and running."

Did she mean Sasuke? "You told him his brother was in danger. That's why he left."

Karin shrugged and threw a smirk over her shoulder. "But I knew he would react, forgetting about you and your little moment. I've been with Sasuke for over a year, don't think you can just waltz in for a month and know him like me. A kiss from him is nothing." Satisfied with the doubt forming on Naruto's face from her implications, she continued, "I can't blame you though. I know he's irresistible. Especially with that bond messing with him."

"You mean our bond?" Though he knew Karin was just trying to get in his head, Sasuke technically hadn't finished what he was saying, so he was still at a lose for information. This woman may not like him very much, but she had more solid insight on what was going on between him and Sasuke than he did.

"Look at you, _our bond_. That's the only reason you're here. For some fucked up reason, Sasuke believes you're his mate." She adjusted her glasses.

Now, it was Naruto's turn to grin. "Really?" He tried not to read too much into this, Karin did seem to want to hurt him. Still, he thought back to the kiss and couldn't help but flush happily.

The other doctor stood and turned around to fully face the blonde. "Do not get all girly now! Did you here what I said? Sasuke doesn't love you—he probably doesn't even like you. It's the bond that's doing all this to him. It _forces_ him to cling to you." She held nothing back in her voice.

The blonde scrambled off the couch. "You say that because you jealous and being hateful. Name one good reason I should even trust anything you say!"

The woman chuckled. "He paid you no mind until you threatened to leave. Then the bond started to hurt, so he begged you to stay. He was always saying how much he can't stand you—ask any of the wolves. Sasuke always been a loner, he's fighting against the bond as we speak. There's no such thing as love at first sight, only werewolves who can't control what happens to them. If they could, they'd probably never even speak to the people they're forced to mate with!" Karin trained her blood colored eyes on the shocked, then hurt face of Naruto Uzumaki. She knew that the other human was still adjusting, but she couldn't let a newcomer swoop in and steal the only boy she'd ever loved. It wasn't fair, why should see let this boy have him without any fight? It wasn't like she was lying. Sasuke really did have no choice, if he did, she was sure he wouldn't have chosen Naruto anyway.

"One more thing." Naruto said as he watched the woman begin to walk away. "I totally get that you hate me and stuff, but how about we leave this outside of the hospital room?" He glared at her from under golden eyelashes.

"I would never endanger the lives of others just to spite you." She leveled his glare. Then disappeared out the room, going to go help Sasuke with Itachi.

Naruto nodded at that. He could understand how she felt about the raven. He wouldn't want any one stealing him from him either. But he'd already gone through not feeling wanted—he'd already promised the wolf he wouldn't go anywhere, Naruto didn't plan on breaking his promise. Bond or no bond, he was a part of the medical staff to this pack, he belonged there just as much as anyone else now. With or without an Uchiha. The fact that Sasuke thought the two of them were mates just made him that much more determined to do all he could for the pack. Until Sasuke formally told him if it were true or not, even if the kiss was anything to go on, he would act completely normal—no need to start making marriage vows. Or bonding ceremonies.

With these thoughts in his mind, Naruto decided that it was actually late. He would see Sasuke and all the other members in the morning. All the questions could wait till then. All the more kissing could wait till then too, he thought with a blush on his face. Not that he was thinking about that or anything.

**A/N: Please review. I believe the next chapter should be up in two weeks. If I stay up on my schoolwork which I'll try to... But enough of my rambling. Review, fav, alert! 100th reviewer gets a lemony one-shot. And I'm out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it!**

**A/N: Please enjoy and review. Warning: kinda smutty in there. Haha I couldn't help it! Review.**

For the love of all that was sacred in this world—what the hell was going on?

That thought had earned a permanent place right on the center and front-most part of one Naruto Uzumaki's mind. He used the baseball bat to deflect yet another wolf, breaking his jaw. The blonde panted and ran down the hallway, sufficiently lost. Where the fuck was his room? He ran a hand through his hair as he tried to think of a way to escape.

Naruto darted into a random room and locked the door behind himself. He leaned his back against it as he slid to the ground, trying to catch his breath at last. His blue eyes were tired from the physically exhausting obstacles he'd just fought. He lightly hit his head against the door.

"Now, isn't this a sight?" A voice leered.

The human snapped his eyes open, very suddenly aware of the figure creeping toward him, on all fours. Shit! Before Naruto could reach for his trusty bat it was knocked out of his reach by the wolf. The tan male found himself pinned against the heavy oak door, another body pressed firmly down on him.

Peeking up, the human saw just who was on him—Suigetsu! Of all people, it just had to be Suigetsu! Naruto cursed his fate to the depths of hell. The white haired male leaned down and sniffed, "You're... A virgin."

"So what?" Still, he blushed. It wasn't like Naruto couldn't get any—he chose not to accept the offers of others. That was something that was suppose to be between two people who really, really liked each other. Not on the floor of some room! "Get off me!"

"I'm so sorry, Naruto! I really can't." Suigetsu leaned his face down next to the blondes neck. "It's the Fever. We're all in heat."

Those words again. What did they mean? God, he needed to study. He swore, if he got out of this one, he would stop procrastinating and get into those books. But, from what he knew about animals... being in heat meant... He didn't even want to finish the thought. Naruto froze as the wolf ran a hand down his chest.

"You should've let Sasuke take you... This wouldn't be happening." Suigetsu's eyes were glazed over and he seemed to be moving without the consent of his mind. If his words were anything to go by. "That prick. I don't want to hurt you, Blondie."

"He's never tried!" Well, maybe that wasn't true. Sasuke's never tried to force himself on him and they've yet to go near that far—shit! "Suigetsu! I'll kill you."

"That wouldn't be good." A wet tongue ran from the end of the humans neck to the top of his ear. Naruto fought down the girly shrill he wanted to release. From pleasure or defiance? The blonde managed to lift one of his legs and kick the wolf in the stomach with all his might. Suigetsu released him from surprise and Naruto scrambled up, hand on the doorknob. The white haired male was on him instantly, stealing sloppy kisses. The tongue was back, suffocating the human. He was growing lightheaded.

Then a miracle happened. Naruto got a good grip in the doorknob and bit down on the wolfs tongue. Suigetsu moved back and by the time he opened his mouth to complain, he was knocked back by the door. The blonde smiled—thank God for Mikoto's taste in furniture!

Zipping out the door, the blonde realized he was the third floor for the first time. Which meant—he was lost. But he had to move before Suigetsu recovered. He ran down the stairwell, seeing pairs of wolves laying all across them, deep into their actions. Kami! He was going to punish someone for not warning him about this—even though it was his job to know about it. Which was probably why no one had bothered to tell him... Naruto understood that the pack members had a wolf-side, what he didn't understand was how they still had to deal with trivial things like heat. It was just his luck.

Naruto ducked into the first room on the second floor. This time he looked around. There was a wolf in the room, but this one was sitting door at her table, drinking tea calmly. Well, at least she hadn't pounced. "Erm... Hi?"

The woman looked up. "Oh! Hi. Who are you?"

"Uh... I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you." He narrowed his blue eyes as the wolf stood from her chair and came over to him. She extended her hand.

"Haku. Nice to meet you too." This wolf had long brown hair, pretty brown eyes and pale skin. The woman's face was incredibly cute and Naruto was really have a hard time deciding on whether or not to trust them. Especially with that little face. "Running from my brothers?"

"Yes. Everyone's lost their minds." Naruto relaxed as the wolf simply turned around and went back to the table. Finally, someone who didn't have the Fever.

Haku pulled out a chair and motioned for Naruto to sit. She smiled, "Would you like some?"

The human nodded and started over to the table. Then he went back and locked the door with a nervous chuckle. "No need to be interrupted." Naruto sat at the small table.

"Right," Haku nodded. She slid a cup of tea to the blonde. "How long have you been running around?"

"Why?"

"You were causing quite a ruckus. I'm sure whoever you're bonded with is having a heart attack." She cocked her head.

"Oh no! I'm not anyone's mate, I'm a medic for the pack." He explained, with a grin. He sipped the tea. Delicious. "Hey, this is good Haku-chan!"

Haku giggled. "Thank you, Naruto-kun." Then she looked down at her own cup. "It's been awhile since I've had to serve anyone."

"Eh? You're not bonded to anyone either?" It was hard to believe, the lady was beautiful. And she didn't seem like the type to anger easily, and she could make tea.

"No, I'm not." She stirred her tea slowly. "I joined the pack about a year ago, from Omega. Not many people want to associate with wolves like me."

"Haku-chan..." Naruto remembered the hierarchy. "Just because you're not from around here, doesn't mean you have to be ignored." He frowned. "I'm sure some member out there will be lucky to have you."

"Really? Because... I was thinking..." Haku looked up at the human. Instantly trapping the blonde in her intense gaze. She stood slowly from her chair, sliding closer to the medic. "It doesn't have to be a wolf."

For some reason, Naruto watched as the smaller person climbed into his lap. He just... didn't want to stop her. "But... It would be best if it was another wolf..."

"You think? I've always like humans better." Haku kept their eyes locked, straddling the tan man. "Do you know any humans?"

"I'm a human Haku-chan!" Naruto nodded his head with a smirk. "You could bond with me!" It was the perfect idea. That way, Haku wouldn't be alone.

"I could. You'd be okay with that?" The wolf asked.

"I mean, yeah. But I'm gay."

"Well, I'm a boy." That was all Naruto apparently needed. He smashed his lips against Haku's, happy that he'd be helping someone out. Pale arms circled his shoulders and deepened the kiss. The blonde ran his tongue over the wolf's lip, asking for entrance, which was quickly granted. Vaguely, the human felt hands undoing the button to his pants but it was okay so long as Haku said it was. He was his type after all—pale complexion, dark hair, dark eyes. Quickly, the pale wolf was maneuvering the blondes pants down, cupping the growing erection between them.

Naruto hissed and pulled away. "This is okay, right?"

Haku looked into blue eyes, disappointed at how weak his trances had grown. "I know it is." He watched the human grin and accept. For a second, the smaller male felt a bit bad for doing this—then the Fever flared and he thrusted down on the medic. Again, the blonde gasped and glued their mouths together.

There was a pounding on the door. Then again. And again, rougher this time. Someone tried the doorknob, but it was locked. Haku promptly ignored whoever was trying to interrupt. But the door cracked, like someone had thrown a object at it. The door, along with some of the wall, was being beat down. Haku and Naruto parted and looked over at the disturbance. With one last violent ram, the door craved and dust covered the room.

Before the dust ever settled, the intruder was visible. If shockingly red eyes were anything to go by. "Oh no..." Haku turned to the blonde. "You're Sasuke's..."

"No, I'm not! He doesn't own me." Naruto shook his head, wrapping his arms around the smaller body. "It's okay."

"No, it's not." Haku released the human from his grasp, with a blink of his eyes. Then he turned to look at the raven who was stalking into the room, menacingly. "If I would've known he was yours, I wouldn't have touched him, Sasuke-kun." He said quickly, the Fever fighting him, but he was too old not to recognize the threat radiating off the Uchiha. Now, Naruto was only holding onto him from fear. "Let go, Naruto-kun."

"No! He's going to kill me!" The blonde tugged the wolf closer, looking at Sasuke with wide eyes, "Aren't you?" Naruto just knew he'd royally f'ed up.

"I am." Sasuke's voice was thick with anger, his hands were balled into fist and he was slightly shaking. "If you don't let go of him, in three seconds—"

"You're going to kill me!" Naruto looked at Haku with pleading eyes. He didn't care of it was technically the smaller wolf's fault—going with the raven would mean punishment.

"One. Two." Sasuke growled.

"O-kay!" The blonde let go of Haku and let the wolf climb off. As Naruto stood, he pulled up his pants, watching as these actions only seemed to feed the fire that was Sasuke.

Before the human could start begging for his life, the Uchiha shot his hand out and locked his fingers into golden strands. "Move." He started leading Naruto by the hair out of the gapping hole he'd created in the wall.

He ignored the humans cries of pain and dragged him into Sasuke's own room. It was bigger and more extravagant than the blonde's, who was thrown so forcibly against the wooden headboard of the bed, he was stunned in pain.

"Ow! Bastard, you don't get to hit me just because you're angry!" Naruto gasped, trying to rub the pain away from his back. He glared heatedly at the raven who had taken up station on the floor, against the door and blocking anyone who could bust in. His kept his eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest. "Oi! Are you listening?"

"Shut up, idiot. I should kill you for making a fool of me."

Naruto took a minute to register what Sasuke had said. "Why don't you?"

"Hn."

"That's not an answer. I wasn't doing it on purpose, I was being mind controlled!" the blonde yelled. With no answer from the Uchiha he continued, "Where have you even been? I was fighting off horny wolves all day! Do you have any idea how much I could've used you? Then, all of a sudden, you burst through the wall—a fucking wall! And then you manhandle me into your room? I don't think so, I rather be deal with the horny wolves than you, the abusive one."

"Abusive?"

"Yes! You threw me against the headboard. If I wasn't a doctor I would think you broke my back! I'm nothing supernatural, I don't magically heal. Shit like that can hurt me." The blonde declared. "All because you were being jealous."

"I don't get jealous." Sasuke said, opening his eyes at last.

"Oh, really? Then what was that entrance for?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

The Uchiha scowled. "I told you already. You were making a fool of me by being with someone else."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Naruto sighed loudly and laid back on the bed. The ravens logic would never make any sense to him. Sasuke and his irregular mood swings. "I'm sorry but I already told you. Maybe if you'd hang around more, I wouldn't walk around looking so desirable. You turn anyone off."

"Hn."

The human glared at the wolf. Obsidian eyes had slipped closed again. "Why aren't you molesting me?" Maybe Naruto would've blushed at the question he'd just asked if he hadn't been being chased all day. But if things were going to be technical, the Uchiha was the only one who had the right to. With the bond thing and all.

"I'm trying not to." He admitted, shrugging. "The Fever completely consumes younger wolves, but those like me—and Haku, can ignore it for the most part."

"Unless?"

"There's someone we're particularly attracted to." Sasuke sighed.

The blonde shot up on the bed. "Are you calling me ugly? Here I was, thinking you liked me, then you go and say that!" Two could play the moody game. Sasuke ran off to do whatever he did when he was gone, leaving him unprotected. Not to mention with Karin—who had personally given several wolves directions to the blondes room.

"You're not ugly to me, Naruto." Sasuke uncrossed his pale arms to rub his temples. How stupid could this man be? He tried to write it off to the exhausting day he'd had, but now Naruto was being childish.

"Then what am I?"

"I find you strikingly beautiful. Now, if you're done fishing for compliments, I need to stop talking to you." Wolf-Sasuke was trying to break loose again, his Fever growing worse. His ears picked up the sounds of the bed creaking and footsteps coming toward him. Crap. This blonde really did not understand the situation in the least bit. He heard the moron kneel infront of him. "What do you want?"

"You?"

"Get back on the bed. Go to sleep, dobe."

"Not unless you come with me." When Sasuke asked why, he replied, "Why not? You're in heat right? I'm your mate, right? Shouldn't I be handling that?" He was almost positive Deidara was handling it for Itachi right now. He'd seen the lacy little maid outfit he was hiding under his lab coat this morning.

"You're so eager to hand over your virginity, makes me not want it." But the raven was mumbling, looking everywhere but at the blonde.

"Liar."

"I'm suppose to protect and care for you, not pound you into the mattress." The Uchiha ran his hand down his face. He could feel wolf-Sasuke taking over; his nails were sharpening, senses perking up.

Naruto could see the slight shift too. "Sasuke, I know you think you can't, but you can. I think I can make this decision on my own. If we're going to do this mate thing—we should do it right."

"Is that suppose to make me more willing?" Even as he said it, a smirk spread across his face. His teeth had become slightly pointed. "This doesn't mean I forgive you. It just means you need more punishment." With that he stood to his feet, the human copying.

Seconds later, the blonde lay with his back against the bed, shirtless. The wolf kissed a trail up his stomach, until he'd reached his jawline. The raven ghosted his lips along it, ending up just over Naruto's lips, "I won't take you tonight, not while I'm in heat." As much as he wanted to, human-Sasuke would have no such thing. Years from now, when he wanted to look back on something like this, he'd be regretful if he did it now. "But, I promise to make I'll make you feel like I did." He ran his fingers along the waistband of the humans jeans.

Sasuke's only reply was Naruto's hand rubbing the inside of his thigh, dangerously close to where it wanted to be.

-Line Break-

"I'm not suppose to have you in here." Neji looked over his shoulder as he opened the door to the room. With the coast clear, he let himself and his guest inside. "This is our document room. All of our historic and valuables are in here." He motioned to the room with high ceilings and large bookcases. Each wall was covered with different paints depicting different occasions in werewolf history. "You like?"

"It's pretty nice," Gaara shrugged looking around the room. It obviously needed to be dusted. Neji chuckled and walked up behind his companion, hugging him around the waist. He kissed the top of his head.

"You're so hard to impress."

"Then why do you bother with me?"

"I like you." The Hyuuga pulled the male closer. Thankfully, his Fever and wolf side were to busy being giddy over just being able to touch the redhead, and not thrusting into him. This was the closest Gaara had allowed him to be in several days. "I don't mind the work."

Now, it was the smaller mans turn to laugh softly. "You're annoying Neji." He twisted in the wolfs arms to lay his head on his chest.

"I'm going to ask Fugaku-sama to let you in the pack."

"What? Why?" Pale green eyes met pale white ones.

"Because, it's obvious. I feel it, and I know you can feel it too. I want to bond with you." The brunette said, touching the redheads face with his fingers. He searched for any signs of rejection, finding none. But there was something else—something like deep sorrow or fear. "Gaara, what is it? You don't have to—"

"No, no. It's not that." Suddenly, Gaara's eyes were filling with tears, but he refused to let them fall. "I really, really like you Neji. I wish I could... I can't." He hid his face in the Hyuuga's chest.

White eyes were wide. This was not the reaction he'd wanted. "Please, Gaara. Tell me what it is. Whatever it turns out to be, we can fix it. It doesn't matter."

"But it does. I'm sorry." He started to pulled away from the wolf.

Neji held fast. "I'm not letting you go. Not like this, how will you get home? If you want to leave, I'll take you." But the smaller man shook his head. The Hyuuga sighed and lifted his face with a finger. He brought their lips together, hoping the red haired man would at least calm down after this. The brunette ran his hands down Gaara's sides, wiggling his tongue inside his mouth. However, there was an unfamiliar taste inside. It was bitter, nasty—hot! It was burning him! Neji pulled back and started to wipe across his mouth, looking into jade colored eyes.

Tears had finally spilled over. On the bottom of his lip, a small amount of wolfsbane could be seen. Neji only knew it was a small amount because most of the capsule had been broken inside his own mouth. He tried to spit it out, but he'd already swallowed too much. Numbness started to spread, he fell to his knees. "They're not going to get to you, I'm going to hide you somewhere." Gaara said, catching the wolf before he fell. He kissed his temple.

"G-Gaara... why...?" Neji would not succumb to the darkness before having a reason. A reason for the way his heart was being trampled over.

"We were going to come anyway, since the Fever was today. I wanted to save you first, though. Before I go let them in." He was looking pathetic, he knew it too. The redhead wished he was born under different circumstances, in a world where he could be with whom he chose—even if it was a wolf.

"—need protect!—pack!" The Hyuuga growled. He didn't know if he was tingling from the shift or from the wolfsbane. "Gaara!" He howled but a pale hand covered his mouth.

That was the last thing he registered before the darkness took over.

-Line Break-

Naruto opened his eyes in the darkness. He was laying on his side, Sasuke less than an inch infront of him. But the darkness was active, there was motion. The raven slowly and silently unwrapped his arms from around the blonde, signaling that he too was awake. Naruto opened his mouth the speak, but a pinch from Sasuke silenced him.

The Uchiha touched their foreheads together. His eyes glowing red through the blackness. "Listen to me. On my mark... Run."

"No."

Sasuke's eyes bore straight into Naruto's. "You have no choice. This is a fight for my kind."

"And you?"

Now, Naruto could see the raven's white, pointed canines forming into a grin. "I'll catch up." Sasuke nuzzled into the blondes neck.

The motion in the darkness froze. The light flipped on and several figures wearing animal masks became perfectly visible. "Go!" Sasuke leaped from the bed and attacked the intruders. The blonde scrambled from the bed, wrapping the sheet around himself, and ran to the door. He heard the tearing sound as Sasuke shifted to his full wolf form. The human escaped into the hall way and gasped, nearly tripping.

The intruders had infiltrated the entire mansion. The pack had engaged in an all out battle, howls of alert rang from every corner. What Sasuke had said earlier no longer applied, this was not a fight for werewolves. The enemy—finally coming to the light, were—

Foxes.

In the back of his mind, Naruto could not remember where he'd put Kyuubi-kun.

**A/N: ... Please review. More reviews=faster I explain what happened. See ya next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it!**

**A/N: Here's an update guys! I only read over it once, so sorry for any mistakes. HOLY CRAP, I MADE IT TO MY FIRST 100 REVIEWS! Congratulations to Kusahime, for having the 100th review. I will contact you for your one-shot. Anyway, enjoy and review. Warning: some character deaths and sadness.**

Naruto sprinted down the halls, dodging the animals locked in combat. It didn't help that he was only covered in a sheet. A dirty sheet to be exact.

He slid down the stair rails and hopped off into a random sprint. Where to go? He racked his brain for answers, finally coming up with one solution only. The hospital room. The blonde hit a left and ran toward the only place he suspected to be safe. He ducked as a fox was thrown against the wall next to him. Seeing them closer, they had bright orange fur, red eyes, and long ears. Just like Kyuubi-kun. Which meant..?

Finally making it to the hospital room, he found that it was abandoned. He locked the door behind himself and pushed a couple of the beds infront of them, trying to create a barrier. After achieving that, he went over to a cabinet and shifted through it, finding clothes. He put on the lab coat and sweat pants, happy to be concealed. Now, he had to think again.

Should he go out and fight? Sasuke had told him to run. But Sasuke had also told him that he would catch up. Did that mean he had to stay in the house? Or should he leave and try to save his poor, pitiful human life?

Before he could decide on an answer, the wind was knocked out of him by an unknown force. His head was spinning and he felt sick to his stomach. But nothing had touched him. No one was in room with him, so what was that? Steadying himself on the frame of one of the beds, Naruto composed himself, deciding to ignore it.

What were foxes doing at the mansion? Staging an attack? Digging back into his mind, the blonde tried to piece together a reason for these happenings. What had he learned since discovering the existence of werewolves?

With new realizations, Naruto turned around and sprinted to the desk at the other side of the room. He threw open the doors trying to locate an unfamiliar books. Because—all of the ones he'd already read would not contain the answers he needed. They would only tell half the story. Only the story of the elder brother! There was information missing—or rather, information that was not recorded.

But the desk did not contain any different books. Just the same one-sided story he'd come to not question. But he knew that that other brother had to be the key. Somewhere deep inside him, Naruto knew that this all connected back to the two Sage's sons, he knew it did.

Naruto sank to the floor, pulling on his own golden locks. "Because, the elder son became an Alpha wolf. The very essence of power and strength. He had his fathers eyes. But the little brother had the Sage's..." He sighed.

"...body. Which means, he got intelligence and life force. And.. that's how I can be here today."

Naruto knew that he was expected to turn around. But, he was honestly afraid. Whatever he'd built up with Sasuke—the good place where they were at—was about to be destroyed. The realization brought tears to his eyes, he covered his face. The blonde took a deep breath and resolved not to turn around. Whoever was behind him would just go away so long as he didn't see them, they weren't real if he didn't see them. Then Naruto felt the hand on his shoulder, he quickly spun to face and identify the person.

Even if he couldn't name the person behind him, he knew exactly who they were. The tears that had been building up in his eyes, spilled over. He hurried to jump to the persons waiting arms.

-Line Break-

"Kill them. Kill all of them!" Fugaku commanded, grabbing a fox by the neck with his clawed paw and crushing them through the wall. He howled his orders from the meeting room, where he'd been at the time of the attack.

Then he sniffed. He hurried to turn around, dodging the orange fox who'd launched himself at the Alpha. Fugaku planted his feet and prepared for a counter-attack but the other animal was faster. He managed to dodge again, before recognition rang through his head. "Nagato!" He barked. The fox bared his sharp teeth in answer. "I should have known."

"You should have. But we're smarter than you dogs, we know when to act. Yet, you sit here on your power and influence and expect to just win. Have you learned nothing from the past, Fugaku?" Nagato began to circle the huge black wolf.

"You expect me to just roll over for you? You, who have forsaken the past more than any, for this impossible thing called peace. Humans are impossible to coexist with!" Fugaku declared, also circling.

"You wolves only believe that because of the beliefs that have sprouted about your existence. Don't be bitter, Fugaku. We can still make this work, humans and the supernatural can live together in harmony. Isn't that what we've wanted ever since our ancestors were prosecuted?"

"Peace. It sounds wonderful, Nagato. But it will never be achieved within our lifetime. I must think about my pack and our generations at this moment. You say you want peace, but you've launched a full blown attack on my family. We can discuss peace with humans after I kill you."

The fox chuckled. "You've had the key the entire time."

"The key?"

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He is the key to coexisting with humans. Where is he, we've also come for him."

Now it was the Alpha's turn to laughed. "Naruto? He's just finished bonding with my youngest son. He's just about as much of this pack as I am."

Nagato frowned. He growled and lunged at Fugaku, sending the two of them rolling, each trying to hand a vital bite at one another's neck. While the wolf was stronger, the fox was quicker. They jumped apart, baring teeth. Then they attacked again, this time Fugaku landed a paw against the body of the fox, leaving a large gash.

Nagato whined and skid back, out of reach. He kneeled, looking at the harm the Alpha had done... as it slowly started to heal. Fugaku howled as this feat began. "Damn you!" He'd forgotten about the healing abilities of the Sage's body. He activated his Sharingan, letting his eyes turn red, there would be no holding back. Fugaku also readied his chakra for a fire ball attack. Seeing this, Nagato built up his own Rasengan.

They ran at each other, each with their own cry of battle.

-Line Break-

Sasuke was having a hard time now. His attention was being divided. He could hear his father who had engaged Nagato in a fight. Itachi was hurt but protecting their mother from fighting—though she was willing to help, and he had no idea where Naruto was or if he was safe.

"I would pay attention if I were you!"

Sasuke howled in pain as a bite was sank into his shoulder, by the fox known as Kabuto. But he used this to his advantage, he pushed the smaller animal into the dresser forcing him to let go. The raven then delivered a punch to Kabuto's face, knowing that he would heal. He waited, then repeated the action.

"W-when did you grow so c-cruel." The fox spit the blood from his mouth. He couldn't take much more of this abuse. He may heal, but eventually the wolf would kill him.

"What are you after!" Sasuke demanded.

Kabuto grinned now. He could smell the Uzumaki boy all over the Uchiha. "Your mate." The raven immediately ran his clawed hand through the fox's stomach, recklessly. But Kabuto continued, "He's ours, you know that. You've probably known this entire time, you just didn't want to believe it."

"Naruto belongs to me and me alone!" Out of his anger, Sasuke snapped his teeth down on the fox's neck.

Before Kabuto lost to reality completely he said, "He won't turn his back on us. Not after tonight anyway, he's as good as gone Uchiha wolf."

Seeing what he'd done, the raven took a deep breath. Then he sprinted out into the hallway, deciding to find his father and help.

It was just about too late when Sasuke finally made it to the meeting room, where the most violent battle was taking place. Along the way, he'd found Itachi and their mother, so all three of them had seen the last of the battle.

There was Fugaku, bloodied and panting, shielding Naruto who was curled into a little ball, bawling.

Sasuke started over to the blonde, but is cut off by a red hair man and a pink hair woman. They are clearly there to stop him from saving his father and Naruto. Itachi moves to his side, "Sasori, how you've changed. Sakura." He growls deep in his chest.

"Itachi. Sasuke." The red head begins to shift, the pinkette copying his movements. "We cannot let you pass."

"And here I thought you liked me Sakura. We're all those years in high school for nothing?" Sasuke scoffed, readying his body to pounce.

She rolled her eyes, fully in fox form now. "It's true, I admired you, but I got over it because I need to stick to my own kind. Just like Naruto will."

That hit Sasuke hard in the heart. The two pairs of animals sprang into action.

The entire scene could've been seen as epic. There was the two Uchiha brother fighting old friends from childhood. That fight would determine if there would be the chance to save the Alpha, who was protecting a mere human. A human that the foxes were here to take home—seeing that they believed he was one of them. But Naruto was tuned out, too busy caught in his own thoughts to do a thing. Nagato was also severely injured, but he had an ally beside him, a man with spiky blonde hair. It didn't take a genius to figure out exactly who he was. His face—that was all it took. With all of this happening, smaller battles were raging all throughout the mansion. Then, Fugaku fell to his chest. Mikoto screamed.

Naruto was grabbed, but he wasn't struggling. Just not there. "Naruto!" Sasuke howled. The human looked up, meeting bloody red eyes. He mouth the words 'love you' but more to himself than the Uchiha, like he was confused. Then he was thrown over the shoulder of his father—Minato Namikaze. Minato then climbed a pillar, trying to escape with his son out a window.

Itachi broke past Sasori and Sakura, sliding down to their fallen Alpha, pulling him into his arms. But the foxes were now retreating. Sasuke managed to land a critical hit to Sasori's arm, before climbing the wall and catching the foot of Minato. "Let him go!" He yelled. Minato tried to kick the raven off.

"Sasuke... Please..." Naruto was crying again. The Uchiha wanted to demand what he wanted. To release them? To save him? Please what? But he howled and his hold loosened, someone had hit him with wolfsbane. Sasuke looked over his shoulder, recognizing Naruto's godfather. Jiraiya. Damn it. The Uchiha fell from the wall, landing on his back on the floor of the meeting room. He could still see the two heads of blonde up above him. Behind him Jiraiya was attacked by an enraged Mikoto, who was holding nothing back at seeing her pup wounded. She ran her delicate claws through his chest.

The two blondes disappeared. As did the battles. Now that they had what they needed, the foxes were escaping. Nothing but the cries of the injured or sobbing rang through the mansion. Sasuke was among the sobbing—his father, he could see Itachi clutching him close. Mikoto couldn't bring herself to join them, too busy crying next to a peacefully dead Jiraiya.

"Father..." Itachi pursed his lips, fighting the damn tears.

"Itachi. I-I'm so sorry. They took it from my hands... While I was still alive." Fugaku frowned, disappointed with himself. His elder son shook his head, trying to comfort his father. The oldest Uchiha coughed. "It's up to you now. You are my oldest son—you will be my successor as I am not able to oversee you and Sasuke compete." Now, Fugaku cried. His sons—they wouldn't get the traditional auditions, because he hadn't made it.

"Father, you are an Alpha like no other. I am not worthy." Itachi scowled and clutched his fists.

"Itachi, protect this pack. Your brother, mother, all of them. They'll need you more than ever." At this point, the meeting room doors opened and Deidara came rushing in, his eye cut and bleeding, he scurried to Itachi's side. Fugaku watched his eldest son grow enraged at his mates wounds. "No, don't Deidara." The Alpha saw that the doctor was trying to heal him. But it was no use.

"But, Fugaku-sama..." Deidara was torn. He had to save their Alpha! But he could feel the difference inside Fugaku's body. He really was no longer Alpha, the special chakra was being slowly passed to Itachi. He could see the man leaving.

"Who did that to you, Deidara?" Itachi roared, the monotone of an Alpha taking over with his anger.

"Itachi!" Fugaku grabbed his pups shirt. "Listen to me carefully, I'm speaking as your father. Do what I didn't. Do not ch-chase revenge. It will lead to nothing but hatred. Right the wrongs for me, son." Reluctantly Itachi nodded, gritting his teeth. "Tell Sasuke and Mikoto I love them, Itachi."

Fugaku guess now would be the time to go. He took a deep breath, noting how his wounds didn't hurt. All he felt was warm—like right before he shifted to his wolf form. All his chakra was in his oldest son now, Itachi's eyes sparkled bright red, his injuries were healing now. Fugaku hoped Sasuke would be okay. He'd lost his mate tonight. As did Mikoto. There was a lot he still wanted to do, but he would just have to watch from above.

The last of his chakra flitted away, leaving Fugaku at the closet thing to peace.

The doors reopened, revealing a mournful Madara Uchiha. In his arms, he was carrying three dead foxes. He threw them to the ground and planted his foot on their bodies. "I will destroy Nagato." He let out a loud howl, loud enough to wake Neji, who had no idea where he was.

**A/N: Yeah. It had to be done for plot development, and things will be much clearer next chapter. You will be meeting the foxes! *Sniffle* I hated doing that to Fugaku... Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I really have no excuse for being this late. But I am sorry and will try to do better next time! Short chap, but the next one will be so epic, you'll forgive me :)**

At this moment, it was not just Madara Uchiha who was howling. Itachi had joined, the vicious cry of an Alpha bellowing from his lungs. Mikoto had a high pitched scream of a howl, her sorrow overwhelming. Sasuke, who was still suffering from the poison was managing to growl. Neji howled from an undisclosed location, demanding that Hinata come find him this instant. The rest of the pack either held gloom or rage in their voices, all waiting for the command of their newest Alpha.

No one knew how long they howled. Cursing Nagato and the foxes, demanding to know their exact location, daring them to answer.

Finally it died down and with one last howl from Itachi, signaling a meeting for the Council, things went back to order. Deidara, Karin, and Orochimaru started to heal the wounded. Madara and Itachi started to the meeting room, sat and waited for the rest to appear. They ignored their wounds.

Neji stumbled in, followed by Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata and Suigetsu. Shortly after them came Kakashi and Kurenai. They all had some sort of wound they were ignoring. They were not as bad off as some of the new and weaker members.

"Who have we lost from the Council?"

"Kisame, Chiyo, and Asuma." Kakashi said slowly, his mask gone. Kurenai broke into tears, as much as she was trying to hold it back. Itachi slowly clenched his fists, not use to being the leader but too proud to let Madara take over.

"I see." He started, "I understand how much everyone wants to go after Nagato—" The Council howled "—but first we have to heal ourselves or they'll destroy us completely. Then we have to bury each of our brothers and hold a ceremony for my father. Afterwards, we call in reinforcements from our allies, the ones we _trust_. Only then, we shall get our _revenge_." Itachi's eyes shown bright red.

Still paralyzed on the ground, with Karin hovering over him, Sasuke wanted to die. He'd lost his father, his chance to be Alpha, his home. But what he couldn't forgive himself for is letting his mate slip through his fingers. He had finally got him, and now Naruto was gone.

-Line Break-

Naruto was in a different place. It seemed like a different world. There was sand, lots of it and the buildings were rounded instead of rectangular. This was Suna. The very place Sasuke had forbid him to ever see. Sasuke. The blondes chest tightened and he started to fall forward, only to be caught by a powerful pair of arms. "I got you, son."

At the word '_son_' Naruto flinched and leaned back to look up at the other man. His father. "B-before we go any further with this, tell me how you're alive. And no bullshit!" He scrambled to his feet, startling the rest of the people in the room. "How're you all so calm? You've had people die right infront of you."

"It's because we know what we do is right." Minato said quietly, looking toward the ground. "We know what we were put on earth to do. Stop the hatred and merge with humans as equals, nothing more or less. Your mother thought the same thing."

"Thought?" So, she wasn't alive? Naruto sank to the ground again. Somewhere, deep in his heart, he had hoped... since his father was here and all... just _maybe_. "I don't belong here, this place is full of hurt. I'm full of hurt."

"Naruto..." Minato didn't know how to comfort his boy. He wanted to see him smile for all the years he'd spent away, in hiding, but he didn't know how to make it happen.

Nagato arrived, moving to stand before Naruto. "Welcome, Naruto Uzumaki. Or I suppose we should start saying _Namikaze_." He grabbed the blonde gently and lifted him to his feet. "We've got a lot of talking to do, let's go somewhere more private."

Nagato led the two blondes up the stairs of the large house like place. It wasn't as huge as with the wolves but it was big. Everything was a different shade of brown, red, black. It was too different in Suna. The building seemed to be like a live-in warehouse, neat and cozy, with high windows but cemented floors. But it was under furnished. Like this place was temporary.

They entered a room where Gaara, Sakura and Tsunade were already sitting. Naruto sucked in a deep breath, preparing to yell at each and every one of these people. They were supernatural foxes! But just as he was about to let loose on their asses, Tsunade grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him to sit. "Don't even think about it!"

So, they sat there. All eyeing each other across the long wooden table, no one quite sure how to begin. Naruto took the time to ponder upon which person he was more angry with. Gaara for being his supposed bestfriend while hiding the biggest secret of all? His father for being absent all his life and letting him grow up an orphan? Nagato for challenging the Uchiha's and bring so much pain to his life? "I am... So pissed off." Naruto said.

"With good reason." Nagato spoke with an even tone, trying not to upset the young man. "We will explain everything to you. Gaara?" He rose an hand to the redhead.

Naruto interrupted, "No! Before that," He turned to Minato. "Tell me why you abandoned me! Right this instant, do you know how long I've wanted to meet you? Bastard!"

Minato took the harsh words from his son with his lips pulled tightly together. He let his sn his him in his chest weakly, only from frustration under the circumstances they finally got to meet each other from.

"When you were born..." His father started. "A man named Madara Uchiha kidnapped you. You were only hours old, Naruto."

The younger blonde gapped. _Madara_? From Sasuke's family. "He threatened to kill you right infront of Kushina and I. We fought and we fought hard, you have to believe me. I needed to pull an advantage over him, and as quickly as possible, then you were thrown in the air at that instant. That opening..." Minato took a breath. "Your mother looked at me and I _knew_ what she wanted me to do. She wanted me to catch you and let her finish Madara, as she wasn't able to move much and couldn't get you herself. But it was take the last of her life to push him down. Kushina... smiled at me... and didn't change her mind. She beat Madara until he retreated and I caught you.

"I didn't see her last breath. But I felt it. After that, I understood I was in danger. For what I had done. Tsunade and Jiraiya were your godparents and I trusted them with my life, so I could trust them with yours. I've been leading them away from you for years, but you still ended up with them. I came back to try to save you, so I won't ever have to feel your last breath too." Minato concluded his tale with an apologetic smile. "I knew if you knew I was out there somewhere you would've came after me."

"Without a doubt." He would have hired a team of private investigators to find his father. Naruto wiped his eyes, hating how emotional he was all the time. "I would've found you." He coughed then and turned to the redhead. "Go on now, Gaara. Fill in e rest of the blanks."

Gaara opened his mouth to speak, "As you know, we're foxes. Descendants of the younger son of the Sage, the son who inherited his fathers body. He believed intelligence and compromise was the key to peace. We eventually took the shape of a fox because they are clever yet misunderstood. People mistake foxes for being sneaky, an image we must change."

"Why do the descendants of the younger son and the descendants of the older son fight? Tell me the reason for this war." The blonde folded his hands on the table, ready to hear the answer. The answer for all the heartache, the death, the answer that shaped his life.

Tsunade cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "When the Sage went back to Heaven, he didn't leave his sons to continue living on earth. Well he did—but not the way you thought." She sighed and reached across the table to hold Naruto's hands. "Back then, it was always the older child who got everything when the father of the family moved on. And by the Sage splitting his power between his sons, it greatly insulted his elder son, like telling him he wasn't enough. Therefore, the oldest son resented his brother and soon enough, the bad blood between them spread to an all out death match between descendants."

"But it's not a death match anymore, _right_?" Naruto widened his eyes. "Right?"

"Well, that part is mostly up to you, Naruto." Nagato said, leaning forward. "Depending on what you are."

"What I am?" The blonde frowned in confusion. What did they mean. He was Naruto Uzumaki, age 24, blonde hair, blue eyes, human—right? He looked over to Minato, who was looking ashamed and pitiful now.

His father tried to steady his voice. "I-I need to tell you about your mother." He ran a hand over his face, frowning. Naruto stared and waiting for him to continue. "You're not exactly... human, Naruto. I am a supernatural fox, which gives you the chance for my genes. But your mother... was a distant descendant of the eldest brother—a far, far, _far_ line. _Very_, _very_ distanced but its true. There's just a _speck_ of chance that you inherited her genes, though they weren't dominate in her until after she was changed. Such a small chance, but we need to see."

"Because, if you take after us, you are one of us. If you take after them, you must renounce all ties to us and be an Omega. But, if by some stroke of chance, you inherited both... You will be the single individual who wins this war for us." Nagato chuckled lightly.

Then, Naruto passed out.

-Line Break-

"I'm pregnant." Deidara checked each of Sasuke's now mobile joints, speaking to Itachi. The three of them were alone in common room, the pack was mostly under control now. With Madara's iron fist taking over while Itachi was suppose to be resting. Now it was the furthest thing from the ravens mind.

"You know I'm going to have to change you now that I'm Alpha. I can't have a human mate." Of all things, that jumped out of Itachi's mouth.

Deidara swiftly turned. "You're not happy, un?" He was shaking with anger already.

Itachi realized his mistake and quickly backpedaled. "No, no, no. I'm ecstatic, love! I'm so proud of you and I cannot wait for it to get here." Then he moved to hug his mate, speaking more sincerely. "We've been waiting for this to happen."

Sasuke's voice cut through their moment, oddly icy. "Let's get Naruto back before the baby gets here. He'll have a _fit_ if he doesn't get to plan the baby shower."

**A/N: Again, I apologize! The next one will definitely be better and give some answers about the past with Kushina and Minato with Naruto, Sasuke, and what the real reason for the war.**


End file.
